A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away
by fanwriter10101
Summary: Naruto, neglected by his parents, swears revenge upon his family and the village and also vows to destroy the Shinobi system. Now he and his two friends are given the chance by a certain sith lord. Watch them set forth to a new galaxy to build their own Empire! Please don't hate me!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This story is going to replace Naruto x Attack on Titan and Naruto X Star wars fan fiction I wrote. I hope you all enjoy this.**

Naruto gritted his teeths. It was always like this! They always favored his _twin_ brother over him, even though he was the eldest born by a few minutes. You see 12 years ago, the 9 tailed fox known as Kyuubi no Youko. His _father,_ the Yondaime, confronted the fox, which had escaped from the seal. The fox was un-killable as it was only just a mass over Chakra, so he did the next big thing, seal it inside someone. His choice was Menma, his own son and the _twin_ of Naruto. After the sealing, Menma was declared a hero and him? He was forgotten. It was even worse that he was unable to use Chakra, he had the coils and mind you they were massive; however he could not use them. It was because of that very reason his parents didn't train him or even give him the attention his _twin_ was showered with. Even after seeing the skills of one Rock Lee, they still wouldn't train him!

 _"At least I am not a pompous bastard!"_ He thought as he sighed. If there was one thing he learned and it was humility. His _twin_ was too arrogant, believing himself to be some kind of god, because of this neglect; Naruto had little friends, well two really. The first was Hinata Hyuuga. She was kind shy and very forgiving. Both of them really had so much in common. She was treated as the failed child of the clan head and he was forgotten. They had met 2 years ago and some might say they were more than friends. The next person was Satele Shan. She was an orphan that he had met almost after he had met Hinata. Satele was an orphan and was pretty much neglected as well since she could not use Chakra as well; her Chakra system was so small, that it only allowed her to live. However if there was one thing all three of them hated was the leaf village and the Shinobi system as a whole. The system is what caused there neglect. Their hate only grew as time went on and unknown to them; they had attracted the attention of a Sith Lord.

 **In Space:  
** High above the sky and beyond the Moon, a massive vessel floated. Standing in the view port was a figure dressed in black cloths with some kind of controls on his chest plate and a mask that allowed him to breath. He had a black cape and he gave off a powerful aura. This was Darth Vader.

"Lord Vader, we have arrived at the given coordinates." An officer reported.

"Ready a shuttle commander." Vader ordered. The commander nodded and went off to get the shuttle ready. He did not want to earn Vader's wrath. Vader however was lost in his thoughts.

 _"The force brought me here...I sense two powerful force beings on that planet...the dark side of the force...is strong with them."_ Vader thought. He wasn't a fool. Vader knew that the Empire would never last. The rebels would win eventually, it was inevitable. However the force had called him and he would follow the force.

"Lord Vader, your shuttle is ready!" The commander reported. Turning around, Vader made his way to the shuttle in the hanger.

 **On the Planet:**

Naruto walked through the forest of death. The forest of death was quite deadly, more so now since it was night. It was the only place he could really met his friends without letting the whole village know that the failed Hokage son had friends. He did not want his friends to attract the same hate as he did.

"You can come out now." Naruto said and two girls emerged from the bushes. They were Hinata and Satele.

"How did you know we were already here?" Satele asked with a raise eyebrow. Hinata too wondered how he had noticed them.

"You guys were making too much noise, it wasn't hard really." Naruto answered. The two girls blushed in embracement. It was quite embracing to be so easily caught.

"Anyways, so how was your day?" Naruto asked the two. For the next half an hour the three talked and joked and sometimes even conspired. So lost in their talks, they did not see a flying object descend a nearby, nor did the notice one of the many deadly animals of the forest. The lion like animal eyed its new pray for the night. It growled as it walked the foliage that hid it. The three became aware of the animal and jumped up in surprise and slowly started to back away. Naruto was in front while the girls were behind him. They had no training, even Hinata, who was a clan heir had no proper training given to her.

"You two have to run, I'll distract it." Naruto whispered to the two.

"What, no way we are leaving you here!" Satele protested and Hinata nodded. See the animal come closer and closer and then it jumped at them. The closed their eyes and waited for the end. However the end never came. They slowly opened their eyes to find the lion like animal floating above ground and appeared to be chocking, then its neck snapped and it fell down. Wondering what just happened, they started to hear someone breathing, though it seemed aided. The turned their heads to the source to find a figure clad in black armor and clothing, with a black cape and mask. The figure looked at them before it walked up to them.

"I sense much power from you two." The figure said, eyeing Naruto and Satele.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked caustically.

"I am Darth Vader." Vader replied. He delved deeper into the three's feelings and found much hate, much more than he ever had, though the other girl lacked the force, but she still had great hate hidden inside of her.

"The force is strong with you two." Vader said confusing the three. What was this force he this man spoke of?

"Tell me? Do you hate this village?" Vader asked as he started to delve deeper into their feelings. He could see the anger rising in all of them

"Yes." Naruto said as he balled his fists. For a brief moment his eyes flashed a sulfuric yellow, but it was enough for Vader to see it. This boy was strong with the dark side.

"Join me and you shall receive the training and resource to destroy all those who have wronged you." Vader offered. He needed other sith lords to carry on his legacy. He needed other sith lords to bring balance to the force. Naruto thought about the man's offer. He had nothing in this village, his so called family didn't even care about him other then Hinata and Satele did he cared about. Looking back at the two he could see them thinking as well.

"I am going to join him, what about you two?" Naruto asked the two. Satele smirked.

"Count me in." She answered.

"Me too." Hinata said as well. Naruto looked at Vader and smirked.

"Fine, we will join you." He answered.

"Then from now on, you will call me your master." Vader said as he expelled his aura. Naruto and the other's eyes widened. What was this power? It was so much stronger then Chakra. All three of them went down on one knee.

"Yes, my master." The three said in union. Vader nodded, before he led them to a shuttle, which then took off. They would not be seen for quite a while. As the shuttle let the atmosphere of the planet, Vader turned to them.

"I want to know your names." Vader stated.

"Name name is Naruto." Naruto introduced himself, followed by Hinata and Satele. Vader nodded and started to assess their strengths, but not before explaining them what the force is. The three were amazed. The force was everywhere, though out the whole galaxy! It was far bigger then what Chakra was.

"Naruto, Satele...you both are very strong with the force. I will need to have your Midichlorian count tested. Hinata, you have a good amount of force, however it is not enough to qualify you as force sensitive. However that does not matter, in the galaxy there are warriors known as bounty hunters. They are very capable and can even go toe-toe with force sensitive beings. I know some that can train you into the finest of the warriors with you so called Chakra abilities." Vader said, in his mind he made sure you call up on Boba Fett and an old face from the bounty hunter world...Cad Bane. Hinata got depressed that she could not use the force, but brightened up knowing that she could still be a formidable warrior even without it.

 **On-board Vader's flag Ship:**

The Shuttle landed in Vader's flag ship, the super-star destroyer. As the ramp lowered, Vader walked out of the Shuttle to be greeted by rows of clone troopers. As he walked Naruto, Hinata and Satele walked behind him. They were a bit awed by the sight of so many soldiers, the technology and other things they had never seen before. Their plant was quite primitive compared to what Vader had told them, he had also told them that their planet was located in the unknown region. After getting them three settled, in the same room I might add. Vader led Naruto and Satele down to the medical bay to get their Midichlorian count tested, Hinata had tagged along. He waited as the medical droid took blood samples from both Naruto and Satele to find their count.

"Lord Vader, here is the results of the test." The droid said as he handed him the data pad. What Vader saw shocked him? He looked up at the two, who looked at him confused.

"Impressive, Satele you have a Midichlorian count of 35,000, while you Naruto have a count of 40,000...most impressive." Vader said. The two cheered for having such a high count, but Vader was thinking about something else.

 _"Their count is higher than mine own or the emperors. Indeed these two will go far and with that other girl, they might be an unbreakable team."_ Vader thought. He would train them to the best of his abilities and he shall give them his clone armies, including the 501st when the Empire was defeated and he had died. He could do that; he had the power and the influence to do that. For now, he would have to train them here, in the unknown region of the galaxy, because if the Emperor ever got wind of them, then he would surely have them killed. The Empire wasn't going to last long anyways. The rebellion was grouping; it won't be long before the rebellion openly fought the Empire.

"Follow me; we must begin your training." Vader said leading them out of the medical bay and to a training room. Things were about to get a lot more interesting.

 **3 Years Later:**

The battle was raging on above Endor. It was the final battle against the Empire and it was also the most important battle. The rebels had found the second Death Star and had launched an attack on it after the planter shields on Endor were destroyed. At first they were winning and they were going very well, that is until when the Emperors fleet showed up and started to attack their rear. The Rebel alliance admirals had realized that it was a trap, however they were nervous, because Vader's fleet was nowhere in sight, but he was confirmed to be on the Death Star.

"Admiral, more Imperial ships are jumping out of hyperspace behind the Emperors fleet!" An officer reported to Admiral Ackbar, who was now very nervous. Another Imperial fleet had entered the fray.

"Get me a visual!" The Admiral ordered and soon they had a visual of the new fleet and needless to say, the Admiral gasped. The new fleet consisted of two Bellator-Class Dreadnought and Vader's flag ship, the Executor-Class Star Dreadnought. Alongside the massive ships were hundreds of Imperial Light Crusiers, about 5 dozen Imperial 2nd-Class Star Destroyers, and about 5- Praetor Mark 2-Class Battlecrusiers. All in all, the fleet was massive in size, scope and firepower.

"Admiral Ackbar, you must call a retreat! There is no way we can withstand that kind of firepower!" An officer suggested.

"No! We must keep up the assault! The Death Star must be destroyed!" Another officer shouted. The Darth Star had destroyed one of their ships with its death ray, it was vital that they destroy it. As they officers shouted at each other, the Admiral only looked at the new fleet, something wasn't right here. The new Imperial fleet's colors were different. Rather than the common gray, these ships were a mix of orange and red.

 **On-Board that Executor-Class:**

On-Board the ship's bridge, the officers all worked in the trench below, while at the view port stood a single figure. The figure had on a brownish cloak, with the hood on. However you could still tell that the figures armor was the likes of Mandalorian armor, even the mask was Mandalorian (Just think like Darth Ravens mask).

"Sir, all Imperial ships have been locked on." An officer reported.

"Good, you may fire when ready." The figure, who sounded like a man, ordered. The officer nodded and ordered all ships to open fire.

 **The Emperors fleet:**

"Sir, we are under attack from a...Imperial fleet." A Clone reported as the ship shook.

"Have you gone mad?" The commander asked. The Clone shook his head and the commander looked outside the view port, they were indeed under attack from one of their own fleet.

"Hail that fleet! Tell them to cease fire!" The commander ordered and as much as they tried, they could not hail the Imperial fleet. The Emperor's fleet didn't even stand a chance as they were overpowered quite easily.

 **With the Rebels:**

The entire Rebel alliance fleet was in shock. An Imperial fleet and just opened fire and destroyed one of their own fleet. What the hell was going on?

"Admiral, one of the Imperial ships is hailing us. Should I patch tem through?" An officer asked. The Admiral nodded and soon the same figure appeared via a hologram.

 _"Take this chance and destroy that Death Star, another Imperial fleet won't be here in the next 4 hours."_ The figure said as he was about to cut the message.

"Wait! Who are you?" Admiral Ackbar asked. The figure stopped.

"You don't need to know that, all you need to know is that the sith will be no more." The figure said as the he cut the channel and the unknown fleet fled vie light speed.

 _"I don't know who you are, but may the force be with you."_ Ackbar thought. He might not know who that man was, but he did save the lives of his (Ackbar) comrades. A few minutes later the Death Star blew up and the rebels rejoiced in their victory; however this story will not take place in the galaxy, but rather in a galaxy far far away.

 **So? How was it? I hope you all like this first chapter. Anyways, I want you guys to give me sith names for Naruto and Satele. This idea has been stuck in my head for quite a while, and is going to replace the Naruto X Attack on Titan crossover and the old Naruto X Star Wars title. Also, this will take place in another galaxy, not the star wars ones, and if you say that is impossible, I would like for you all to look up the Yuuzhan Vong War in Star War's. The Yuuzhan Vong came from another Galaxy to conquer the Star Wars Galaxy. If they can cross galaxies, then why can't I allow that? I hope you all enjoy this! bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! How are you all doing? I see that a lot of you like this story, that's good! However I must address something, some of you (not going to give names) said that I made this story cliché and Naruto doesn't have Chakra, however if you look and read the first chapter very carefully you would see that I state that he does have Chakra, it's just blocked and because of that he cannot use it. However you will see why I did that in this chapter. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this! bye!**

"Sir, we are dropping out of hyperspace." An officer reported to his commander.

"Good, ready a shuttle." The commander ordered. When the fleet dropped out of hyperspace, they were greeted by the sight of a massive space station that was hovering over a sun. At the bottom of the space station, the suns energy was being sucked in. This was the Star Forge.

 _"I still can't believe that something of that size survived the fall of the Infinite Empire."_ A new voice spoke.

"It was made by the Rakatan and Rakatan were called "The Builders" for a reason, anyways, any news from the plant, Hinata?" The commander turned to the voice, which reveled to be Hinata. She had grown quite a bit over the 3 years and was a deadly bounty hunter. She wore the elite Mandalorian armor. The armor was in the colors of black, with red markings. It was a gift from her mentor Boba Fett.

 _"War seems to be on the horizon and the tailed beasts are the key to winning the war."_ She reported.

"There war is irreverent and so are the tailed beasts." The commander spoke.

 _"Right, so what's our next move Naruto-kun?"_ Hinata asked the now reveled Naruto.

"We wait for Satele to arrive. She is on the way with the 2nd fleet, along with the sith warriors we have gathered during the 3 years." Naruto answered. During the three years, the three of them had improved much. Naruto and Satele more so since they got use their blocked Chakra now; however the most interesting thing they found was that, their Chakra was affecting the Midichlorian. Chakra reserves grew over time or training, however, due to their Chakra being blocked up for almost 13 years, the reserves were unnatural massive, as such the body could not contain all that Chakra when it was all released, like a dam that held the water back.

That is where the Midichlorian came in. The small microscopic life forms used that Chakra energy to make more Midichlorian and they still do, because of the massive Chakra reserves. If the Midichlorian would stop, then both Naruto and Satele would overlord from all the stored up Chakra. Their bodies just can't handle, so they can dispel the Chakra or let their Midichlorian count to just keep rising. They had already reach 60,000 and it was still growing. In-fact, because of such a high count, they are able to use their force far more effectively than others and could even find forcer users throughout the galaxy. They did not need the force of this galaxy, because their bodies, in sense, had created force generators.

 _"So I guess you want me to keep observing the leaf?"_ Hinata asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, keep observing them. Our forces are almost ready. The Star Forge has already made millions of droids." Naruto ordered/reported.

 _"Do we really need droids?"_ Hinata asked. Naruto just chuckled.

"Don't worry; these droids are not as dumb as the Trade Federations. Those were cheap and had basic programming. These are not cheap, because the Star Forge really only needs a Star to feast on in order to keep producing, and they have the best programming, again thanks to the Star Forge." Naruto reasoned.

" _Right, just be careful ok? I'll see you soon."_ Hinata said as her figure disappeared, which was in-fact a hologram.

"Sir, the 2nd fleet has just entered the system." The same officer reported.

"Good, I'll be heading to the Star Forge." Naruto said as he went down the hanger and boarded the shuttle. As he was heading to the massive space factory, he started to look though other documents. They had found a few rouge Kaminoans that had managed to escape the Kamino uprising that took place in 12 BBY. The uprising was brutally put down by the Emperor and all the rouge Kaminoans were put down as well. A few escaped with the knowledge of cloning and the template of Jango Fett. Naruto had found them and had asked them to join him and his group. The group of Kaminoans was hesitance at first. Naruto was a sith, the enemy they had raised an army to defeat back in the uprising, however Naruto was a different kind of sith, only brutal to those who deserved his wrath and kind to his subordinates and those who were close to him. Joining him allowed the Kaminoan group to create me and better clone troopers in a short amount of time. A few 50,000 clones could be produced ever 2 years from just 1 cloning facility. They had 2 facilities, both were massive space stations and both were made by the Star Forge.

Speaking of the Star Forge, they had found it floating aimless in the unknown reason of the galaxy. The Star Forge had survived somehow, but had lost connection to the dark side. That was good since he didn't want others being corrupted by it, but it was also in state of decay. The station at first looked like it was about to fall apart, but through repairs, they were able to bring it back online and better than before. The massive space station was truly a work of engineering. They could made fleets, armies of droids and at no cost, other than sucking the life of a star, but there were billions of stars in the galaxy. He had applied some seals to prevent the Star Forge to feed off of the dark side of the force like it did in the past. During his time training and traveling the galaxy with Satele and Hinata, they had found the tomb of Darth Raven. When the ghost appeared before them, it studied the three. Raven was known as one of the best jedi and sith to have ever lived. Raven didn't have much to offer other then wisdom and teaching them something, he was able to however jumpstart Hinata's connection to the force. It wasn't a strong one, but it allowed her to use some force attacks. One force power they had all learned was force drain. This power full ability allowed them to drain the life of an organic target and transfer it to themselves. This would allow them to be virtually immortals as they could steal the life of some living create. The shuttle landed and exited the shuttle and headed to the command room.

"Give me a production update." Naruto ordered. An officer came up with a data pad.

"Sir, we have 100 Dreadnaught-class heavy cruisers, 6 Enforcer-class cruisers, several logistics vessels, along with fighters, bombers and droids." The officer reported. Naruto thanked him and sent on to add a few more new designs in the command computer. Designs such as the Imperial-class star destroyer armed with the same super laser that that the Death Stars was armed with. He would only allow two of these ships to be produced, he did not need planet destroying, but you can never be too sure.

"I see you are hard at work." He heard someone say behind him. Turning around, he spotted Satele. She too had grown quite a bit like Hinata during the past 3 years. Her clothing would confuse others into thinking that she was a jedi, but quite the opposite, she was a sith, just like him.

"Someone has to do the work, might as well be me." Naruto said with a chuckle as Satele approached him and gave him a kiss.

"You know Hinata would be pretty pissed right about now." Naruto asked.

"I know, but she isn't here? Is she?" Satele asked as she looked around.

 _"I am right here."_ Hinata said as a hologram of her appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh! Hinata, how are you doing?" Satele asked with a nervous smile as Hinata narrowed her eyes before sighing.

 _"I am doing just fine. Naruto, I just got report that leaf village is about to be attacked by an organization called Akatsuki. For now they are at their headquarters located in Amegakure. If I may suggest, just use an orbital bombardment and kill them all in one go, they won't have the time to react."_ Hinata suggested. Naruto had kept tabs on this organization for a while, and they were losing members. It was time to finish them.

"Very well, our forces are here anyways. While Amegakure is being bombarded, we shall launch our invasion of the Elemental invasion. Take all artifacts, kill everyone. We three shall be the only Chakra users in this galaxy." Naruto said. They were going to destroy their own home planet, they felt no remorse. The shinobi way had only caused needless violence and they could not afford Chakra to reach other worlds. New wars would rise; more bloodshed and the galaxy would be on the path to war once again. It might not be as strong as the force, but it was very easy to learn, control and use. It would be even worse if they learned the force and used Chakra along with it. He could not allow such a threat to remain in the galaxy.

"Order all ship's to prepare for the invasion, Operation: Annihilation is a go." Naruto ordered to all fleets. As soon he had given the order, the vessels quickly started to maneuver to their places, hanger bays were filled with pilots, soldiers, engineers. Star fighters were being launched, along with transport and a few Star Destroyers were starting to converge over the planet to assist in the invasion. The Executor-Class was taking its place over the Hidden Rain Village.

"Shall we go then?" Naruto asked Satele, who smirked at him and started to head to the hanger while swaying her hips. Naruto however just chuckled as he shook his head.

 _"These girls will be the death of me I tell yh."_ He thought as he too started to head to the hanger bay. He and Satele would be the first to land on their planet.

 **At Konoha:  
** Things weren't looking good for Konoha. The Akatsuki were getting more and more aggressive and from what the spies were saying, the Akatsuki was heading to Konoha soon. The Hokaga's family however had many problems of their own. The first being was the disappearance of their eldest son, Naruto, 3 years ago. They tried to find him along with Hinata Hyuuga and Satele Shan, both we went missing the same day. Next was their youngest son, Menma. He was arrogant and spoiled as much as the Uchiha, a fact that his parents realized too late. The problem didn't end there. Apparently Menma had knocked up a girl named Sakura during a mission, and behold...she was pregnant with his child and only had about 2 months before delivery. Menma, despite the mistake was a happy young man, however no one would know that all that happiness would come crashing down today.

The village gate guards were doing what they usually did, kept the gate guarded.

"Man, this has got to be the most boring job in the whole village." Izumo said as he yawned

"You got that right. Man, I really wish something would happen today." Kotetsu said, but you what they say, "be careful what you wish for". As they kept watch, two figures appeared to be walking down the path towards the village.

"Hay, Kotetsu, someone's coming." Izumo said.

"Yh, yh, I'll check their papers." Kotetsu said as he waved his hand, looks like it was going to be another normal day. As the two figures neared the gate, Kotetsu walked up to them.

"Excuse, but many we see you papers? It's just standard-" However Kotetsu never got to finish as he was bisected by a strange sword that hissed.

"Kotetsu!" Izumo said as he tried to react, but he felt an invisible force chocking him and slowly starting to lift him up. He tried to use his hand to make the invisible force to let him go, but it didn't do anything. He looked at the two people and noticed one of them had his hand raised up and was slowly closing it. He tired to send a single to the AMBU, but the moment he tried his neck was snapped.

"Sleep tight." The figure said.

"Did you have to be so dramatic Naruto?" The female asked.

"Wouldn't be fun if I wasn't, besides, you were all for it to Satele!" Naruto replied. Satele looked away with a blush, though her mask covered it.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with, I want to see other galaxy's." She said. Naruto just nodded. It's about time they had their vengeance

 **So how was it? Leave a review of your thoughts! I will see you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! How are you all doing? Before you start reading I would like to point out a few mistakes that I made, that two reviews corrected. In the last chapter I said AMBU, but it's actually ANBU and Raven is actually Revan. Sorry about the mistakes, but I hope you all still like it. Also Naruto might be pretty brutal in this chapter, but hay, he's a sith and how can you be a sith, if you are not brutal to at least some degree. I will see you all later.**

As Naruto and Satele walked through the streets of Konoha, they noticed that the village was in a state of alert. With the news of Akatsuki coming here for an attack, the people were panicking and being relocated to the shelters. Just then they felt deep hatred and who every ever this deep hatred belonged to, also had a very power connection to the force, the dark side of the force.

"Naruto..." Satele whispered.

"I know...the troops know what to do if they find force sensitive beings." Naruto whispered back. Nodding, both of them continued to their destination, the Hokage's residences. They noticed how ANBU were rushing to the front of the village.

"It seems like they found the dead bodies." Naruto whispered. Satele nodded. It took them 20 minutes to discover that the gate guards were dead.

"They seem to be getting lazy." Satele whispered back. Naruto nodded, as they kept walking the finally found their target.

"It seems like lazy aren't the only thing they had become." Naruto said as he inspected the Namikaze family's house. It was unguarded and only had a few seals in place to defend it. Using alchemy, Naruto quickly disabled the seals and both of them entered the house. Sith alchemy was far more effective compared to seals.

"You go and start collection all artifacts, I'll prepare another spell." Naruto ordered Satele. Nodding, she went ahead and started to search the house for all artifacts regarding ninjas. For the next 1 they had ransacked the house of all artifacts and valuables. Now they waited. They heard the door open and two people walked in as they talked. The first was a pink hair girl, while the other was Naruto's twin, Menma. The only difference in the two was that Menma had red hair, compared to Naruto's blond.

"About time to both joined us." Naruto said as he walked into the living room. Seeing that there was an intruder in his house, Menma quickly jumped back with Sakura and pulled out a sword.

"Who are you?!" Menma shouted. He didn't know who this guy was, but he was not about to let some random fool enter his clans home.

"You don't remember me? I am hurt." Naruto mocked as he held his heart.

"Cut the crap, who are you?" Menma said as he his eyes started to turning red. Seeing this Naruto stopped.

"Now, let's not get the 9 tailed involved." Naruto said as he snapped his figures and just like that Menma fell to the ground.

"Y-you...w-what did you do to me?" Menma asked as he clutched his stomach.

"What did I do? I simply prevented you from using the 9 tails Chakra." Naruto answered. He dodged a punch aimed for his face by Sakura.

"Let him go!" Sakura said, despite being pregnant, she could still fight, however just as she was about to attack again, she was grabbed by and invisible force that kept her in place.

"Off all the girls, you chose to knock up the fan-girl? I am disappointed in you Menma; you could have done better than this, like I did." Naruto said as he pointed at Sakura, who was trying to get herself free. As soon as he said that Satele walked out.

"Everything has been secured." She told Naruto.

"Good, I just have to finish up some trash here." Naruto said.

"Who are you?" Menma asked as he tried to get up, but was failing horribly. His future wife was in danger, along with his soon to be born child.

"Look at you, this is what happens when you relay too much on a tailed beast Chakra. You can't even get up. As for whom I am..." Naruto said as he brought his hand up to his mask and slowly pulled it off. Menma's eyes slowly widened.

"N-Naruto?" Menma asked. Unsure if his twin was standing before him.

"Will you look at that, he remembers me, now then time to finish this." Naruto said as he turned towards Sakura and unleashed force lighting into her. However his force lighting was far deadly then the average sith's. Sakura screamed in pain as she felt the lighting enter her body.

"Stop! Please! Stop this! She hasn't done anything!" Menma begged as he tried to get up.

"Wrong, she is to be your wife and is carrying your child, that enough is warrant to make her my enemy. Now then Menma, feel the pain, sadness, and hate, the vary emotions that I felt when I still lived in this village. Does this make you want to kill me or make you hate me?" Naruto asked as he kept electrocuting Sakura.

"Stop...please..." Menma said as tears started to go down his cheek. Seeing this Naruto stopped electrocuting Sakura and slowly brought her down to his downed twin. Menma seeing this smiled.

"Thank you..." Menma said as he reached for her.

"Menma..." Sakura muttered as she reached for him.

"It's going to be alright, you're going to be safe now." Menma said as he reached for her, however as he was about to take her hand, she was pulled back and the impaled into Naruto's white colored light saber, right through the stomach.

"Opp's seems like my hand slipped." Naruto said with a sinister chuckle. He was going to make his brother feel the anger, the hate, the pain that he had felt for a long time. He will make his family suffer. He took great pleasure Menma's shocked face and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"S-Sakura..." Menma whispered. Naruto slowly started to walk up to him with his light saber at the ready.

"Does it hurt Menma? Do you hate me know?" Naruto said as he delved into his brothers feelings and sure enough hate and fear started to rise. He chuckled as he reached him.

"Good, because now you will die knowing that you could not avenge you future wife and child." Naruto said as he brought his saber down and decapitated him. He saw that the 9 tails tried to escape, but he would not let it. Using the force he kept the Kyuubi in place.

"Now then Kyuubi, let us feed on your life force." Naruto said as him and Satele started to drain the Kyuubi's life force away. They were also sending it to Hinata though the force. They could hear the Kyuubi roar in defiance as its life force was being drained and just like that he stopped. The Kyuubi was no more.

"That should keep us alive for the next thousand years." Satele joked as she chuckled. The Kyuubi had a long life force. However before Naruto could speak they were forced to dodge golden chain.

"Ah, and it looks like my _mother_ has come to save Menma, too bad she's too late." Naruto said while laughing. Kushina however was shocked as she looked at her son, Menma, dead on the ground with his head severed, and her future daughter-in-law also dead on the ground. She looked at their killers and was shocked to see Naruto, though she couldn't tell who the other one was.

"N-Naruto, did you kill your own brother?" Kushina asked, fearing for the answer.

"Why yes _mother_ , I did kill my dear _brother_." Naruto answered while spitting the words mother and brother. Kushina trembled. Her own son and killed the other, but was Naruto even her son anymore? She didn't care about him and now he went down this insane path.

"Y-you're no son of mine." Kushina said as tears went down her cheeks, she was about to attack, however she froze because of the oppressive feeling. Looking at Naruto, whose eyes were covered by his hair, she could _see_ the hatred he gave off. Just then he started laughing.

"Your right, I am not your son. How can I when you neglected me every since I would walk and eat on my own, but I must thank you. I am not your son and never was your son, but I will still destroy this planet's civilization, the history of this world won't be even in the winds." Naruto said madly. He rushed in for a quick kill, however was forced to dodge an attack as ANBU arrived along with other ninja's. Satele, seeing this, activated her Saber staff. Naruto however put away his light saber and pulled out two Tonfa and ignited them. These were Tonfa-Sabers, very dangerous weapons in the hands of someone trained to use it. Smirking, he rushed forward into the group of ANBU protecting Kushina; Satele meanwhile engaged the ninjas that rushed at her. Several of the ninjas launched fire based attacks or Earth base, but Naruto used his Sabers to cut through them. He used the force to send back all wind base and water based attack. Seeing that their attacks wouldn't work, they decided to use hand to hand or they brought out their weapons, a foolish mistake.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto said as he spun the Tonfas in his hands to cut down the Shurikens and Kunais. He then ducked to dodge an incoming sword strike and quickly maneuvered one of the Tonfa to cut down his would be killer. Seeing that one on one wasn't going to work, they charged at him. Seeing this Naruto smirked and waited for them to get closer and when they were close enough he jumped into the air and descended with his Tonfas Sabers spinning wildly.

"Looks like the ANBU aren't that much of a challenge." Naruto said as he turned around, but quickly brought up his Tonfas to block the golden chains.

"Impressive, your golden chains can even withstand light sabers, but..." Naruto said as he struck hard at the chains, breaking them.

"They are still no match." He finished as he went on the offenses. From the corner of his eyes he could see Satele cutting down her enemies with her Saber staff. He chuckled inside his head, she was a master at that and could take on anyone with her Saber Staff.

"Looks like your forces are losing, I am very disappointment." Naruto said as he continued break all the chains that Kushina was creating, once in close range, he unleashed a ball of condensed lighting. Kushina did not see that attack approaching and thus was hit right in the chest. All her chains disappeared as she fell down to her knees. Naruto slowly walked up to her.

"How does it feel? The pain, knowing that your son is dead, the anger knowing you couldn't avenge him? Or the suffering, knowing you failed them?" Naruto said as he raised his Saber to strike her down and just as he was bring it down, a yellow flash appeared in front of him and threw his Tonfa saber in his right hand away.

"You have lost." Minato said, however Naruto just smirked.

"Oh have I?" Naruto said confusing Minato, however just then, Minato heard a humming sound coming from Naruto's right hand, looking down, and he could see the same type saber coming out of his wrist. Following the saber, his eyes widened in horror as he let Naruto go, who jumped back to gain some distance. Minato however held Kushina as life faded away from her eyes.

"Will you look at that, looks like this wrist saber did come in handy" Naruto said pulling down his sleeve, showing that the light saber was attached to his wrist. Deactivating it, he used the force to bring the Tonfa to his hand. He watched in utter joy as he watched his _father_ breakdown. Walking up to him, he put away his Tonfas and pulled out his main saber. Igniting the saber, producing a humming sound, the saber extended to its full length. The light saber was white, but unlike most sabers, the blade of this one was nearly flat, thin and curved. The core of the saber was pure white, while the edges of it were black due to its surrounding light and color. He had found the Dark saber when he was attacked by a group of Mandalorians, however he took about that saber and made a new one by learning the inner workings of the Dark saber and thus he had made a 'Light' saber. He raised his saber as if he was going to perform an execution, which he was.

"Any last words?" Naruto asked as he looked at his broken _father_ , it seemed like the death of his family really broke him. Minato looked up at Naruto with eyes filled with tears and a hate filled glare.

"Go do hell." Minato said.

"No thanks." Naruto said as he brought down his saber and severed the man's hand from his body. Seeing that his family was dead, he turned to Satele.

"Are you done?" He asked as she started to walk up to him, but she quickly spun her saber and impaled an attacker that tried to attack her from behind.

"Now I am." She answered.

"Good, now let our forces take care of the rest." Naruto said as he looked up to see 4 Star destroyers descend down, while firing their cannons. Star Fighters entered the skies and started shooting at all the buildings, transports were landing and bring in droids and soldiers and Konoha? It was on fire, a fitting conclusion for the country known as land of fire.

"About time you got here." Naruto said as he turned around to find Hinata descending down with the aid of her jetpack.

"Sorry, but the Hyuuga's held me up for a while, but don't worry, they are all dead." Hinata responded. Naruto nodded.

"Now then, I just have to do one last thing." Naruto said as he turned around and looked at the Hokage monument. He stretched out his right hand and clutched it. Then he swiped it across the monument, casing the whole monument to be destroyed as he someone slapped it.

"Now that, that's done, let the droids and clones take care of the rest." With that said all three of them started walked through the burning village as soldiers and droids looted and killed all, as they walked, they sucked the life force of everyone of the Leaf village. As the boarded a shuttle and headed to board their flagship, you could see the entire planet was littered with fires and smoke. The Shinobi system would be no more from this day onwards.

 **So? How was it? I still need a sith name for both Satele and Naruto, and please tell me what the sith name means when you suggest one. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! A new chapter for you all! I would like to say one thing to the guest who said why Naruto didn't take his family as slaves. Remember he wanted revenge and what better ways to make them watch as you kill their loved ones, one by one? Sure becoming a slave is harsh, but at least they are still alive and can endure, besides he's a sith, and this is my fan fiction. Also I have read too many fan fiction of Star Wars x Naruto where he is just taking slaves left and right. So I chose to just stamp out slaver. So you are with him or against him, meaning you join him or die, there is no middle ground. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this and leave a review for sith names for Naruto Satele and the newest sith that will join them! Some of the names are good, others...not so much. If in the end I can't find any good names, then I will just not give them a sith name, they will just keep their real names. Well, see you all later!**

"Sir, the planet has been purged." An officer reported to Naruto as he viewed his home planet from space. He felt no remorse for his family or the shinobi way.

"Good, what of the force sensitive being you captured?" Naruto asked.

"We were able to find her, however she was on the verge of death due to the Akatsuki that extracted her tailed beast at one of their hideouts. Thankfully we were able to save her; she should be waking up any second." The officer reported as he looked down at the data pad.

"Good, oh and Base Delta Zero is a go, you may start when all ships are ready." Naruto ordered as he started heading to the medical bay. Base Delta Zero, a naval code that is used to complete surface destruction of a planetary target, eliminating all life, industry, and natural resources on the surface. His planet would be nothing more than a wasteland.

 **At the Medical Bay:**

In the medical bay, a female floated in one of the many Bacta tanks and it was slowly healing her. She had spiky mint green hair and she was tan skinned. Her eyes slowly started to open; her eyes were the color of orange.

 _"Where am I?"_ She thought. Last she remembered, the Akatsuki showed up at Taki and demanded they hand her over. She was not going to give up with a fight, however her village thought otherwise. She felt so betrayed that they had sold her out to the enemy. She was sure that she had gained their respect and trust, but in the end she was betrayed. During her final stand she felt all the pent up emotions running though her and felt herself taping into a very dark power, no that of a tailed beast, but some far more power full, however before she could use it, she was subdued by them and was having her tailed beast extracted an then everything went dark.

"So, you awake." She heard a voice. Looking up she say a boy, about her age, standing before her in what seemed to be armor of some type.

"How is she doing?" The boy asked some kind of strange machine.

"She has stabilized and has all healed up." The machine replied.

"Good, get her out that tank then." Naruto ordered and she felt the strange liquid in the tank starting to leave the tank. Once the liquid was gone, the tank lowered down, allowing her to walk out.

"W-where are I and who are you?" She asked Naruto.

"You are on board my ship and I am Naruto." Naruto answered her question. She looked confused, ship? This didn't look like a ship.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked her.

"My name is Fuu." She answered truthfully.

"Tell me Fuu, can you remember what happened?" Naruto asked her. She started to go through her memories and recollect them, and her anger started to rise, along with her hate.

"They...they betrayed me..." Fuu said as she narrowed her eyes. Yes, she was betrayed and left to die. She wanted revenge; she wanted to kill those backstabbing bastards. She told him her story, everything.

"I see...well Fuu, I am sorry to say, but you can't have your revenge." Naruto stated. Fuu looked up at him with rage.

"The hell I won't!" Fuu said as she grabbed his troth. Naruto however used the force to prevent his wind pipe from being crushed.

"Fuu...you can't have your revenge, because the Elemental Nations are no more. I have destroyed our planet." Naruto said with a straight face as if he didn't order the deaths of tens of thousands. Fuu however was confused, planets? What the hell was this guy talking about? Seeing her confusing he sighed.

"Follow me." Naruto said as he threw her some cloths, which she grabbed and looked at them.

"What? Are you going to wear them or are you going to walk around the ship naked?" Naruto asked her. Her eyes widened as she looked down and she was indeed...naked. Looking back at him, her face went complete red.

"You...you...PERVERT!" Her voice rang throughout the whole ship. Clones rushed to the medical bay to find their leader on the ground...passed out with a large hand print on his face and a very embarrassed girl. One of the clones sighed and called it a false alarm and left the two to deal it out.

 **A few minutes later:**

"So yh, that's the short story for yh." Naruto said as he gazed out view port of his ship, towards his home planet, which was being Base Delta Zeroed to hell, with Fuu by his side looking awed at...everything she saw. All of this was new to her, space ships, other worlds, aliens, and space travel.

"I guess you're going to kill me then." Fuu said with a sigh. If she learned anything from Naruto's story, it was that all those that belonged to his home world, save him, Satele and Hinata, were put to death.

"Why would I do that? I wouldn't have ordered my men to take all force sensitive beings, if I just wanted to kill them." Naruto said.

"Wait, I am not force...sensitive..." She said as her eyes slowly start to widen. Naruto have given her the rundown on what the force was. Was it the force she tapped into back then?

"I take it that you have realized that you have a strong connection to the force, the dark side of it is." Naruto said.

"Then what are you going to do with me?" She asked him. If she wasn't going to be killed then what was going to become of her.

"You can stay here and train in the ways of the sith, the true way of the sith. Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through Passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me. That is sith code, however over time, may sith's have ignored that code and only used it to prove a point. Only a few sith's like Darth Ravan and Dart Bane. The sith take what they want and kill the rest and make use of things to their fullest. That much is true, however even I know that we sith's can become something far more than just killers and takers. So I chose to kill those who deserve it or those who have wronged me. There will be no mercy for them. My Empire won't take slaves, but rather kill all those who defy my rule, but it is also our job to defend the weak. I shall create the first sith Empire that delivers justice where it is needed. It shall be peaceful, yes, but it shall also be brutal to those to defy it. So, will you join me?" Naruto said as he held out his hand. Fuu looked at his hand and thought about her life. It was a terrible life she had lead up until this point. Always being mocked, downplayed and now betrayed. She wanted a place where she belonged, a place that didn't mock her or betray her and Naruto was offering that. Nodding to herself, she lifted her hand and grabbed his hand.

"I...will join you." She said. Naruto smiled. She was going to be a fine sith like him and Satele.

"Will you look at that, we just get here and he's already bagged another girl?" Satele said as she walked in with Hinata.

"Well, he is pretty sexy, I don't blame her." Hinata responded as she took off her helmet. Naruto grunted while Fuu's had a deep blush on her face. She tried to protest, but Hinata and Satele just started to drag her away.

"Hay! Where are you taking me?!" Fuu screamed.

"Don't worry, we are just going to have a girls talk." Satele said as Hinata nodded. Naruto just watched on as they left the bridge.

"Permission to speak sir?" A clone asked.

"Permission granted." Naruto answered.

"What the hell just happened?" The clone asked. Naruto sighed and turned around and looked out the view port.

"I don't know, I just don't know." Naruto answered truthfully.

"Set a course to the edge of our galaxy, it will take 2 years till we reach that point, so get everything ready. Make sure all cryosleep chambers are ready, because when we are going to travel the to another galaxy, it's going to take a long, long time to reach there, we don't want to look like old men now do we?" Naruto said as everyone chuckled. Cryosleep was something along the lines of Carbon-freezing, without the whole freezing you. He had each ship equipped with thousands of these chambers to preserve their bodies as the ships traveled the vast nothingness between two galaxies. The ships during that time would be operated by droids, since droids didn't need food or sleep, they could always recharge. The droids would awaken everyone when they had reached a new galaxy. Something like this had never been attempted before, because no one had ever tried it. This galaxy was already big enough, so why should they leave and risk their lives for a new galaxy? Naruto however was willing to take that risk. This galaxy has already seen too much bloodshed and war. There was no point in establishing a sith Empire if it was going to just be destroyed like all those before them, besides, he loved a good adventure.

"Sir, all ships are ready to make the jump." An officer reported.

"Good, we may jump." Naruto ordered and just like that, the stars became white lights as they entered the hyperspace. It would take them two years to reach the edge of their galaxy and from there who knows how long to reach the nearest galaxy.

 _"I better go check on those three"_ Naruto thought before heading out to find the three.

 **2 Years later:  
** At the very edge of the galaxy, there was nothing. On one side you could see stars in the distance, and on the other you could see nothing but emptiness. You could have ever see distance galaxies far away. Just then two whole fleets dropped out of hyperspace.

"Sir, we have reached the edge." An officer reported.

"Good, patch me though to all ships." Naruto ordered and soon he was patched though to every ship.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached the edge of our known galaxy and now we are about to embark on a road untraveled. I do not know how long it will take for use to reach a new galaxy, however what I do know is that we will awaken once we have reached our destination. We shall establish the greatest Empire this new galaxy will have ever seen! Get to your chambers; we leave the world we know soon." Naruto ordered. A few minutes later droids walked in as the clones started to head for the chambers. The droids would take over until they were awakened once more.

"You girls ready?" Naruto asked the three girls.

"Of course we are, but before we go..." Hinata said as she kissed him on the lips.

"No fair! I wanted to go first!" Satele said as she kissed him too before walking away with Hinata.

"Well, I guess you should get go-" He was cut off when Fuu kissed him as well, before she ran off with a blush. Naruto just stood there in shook.

 _"Did not see that coming."_ He thought as he made his way to one of the many chambers. Entering it he sighed. Who knows how long they will stay asleep for, oh well, at least he could catch up on sleep...for the next hundred years or so.

 _"I guess this is the part where I say 'sweet dreams'."_ He thought as he chuckled. The droid got him all set up and started to close the chamber.

"Good luck sir." The droid said. Naruto started to close eyes, but before he did he muttered one last thing.

"There is no such thing as luck." He muttered as his eyes closed, along with the chamber. The droid walked away and took his place on the command computer for this section of the cryosleep chambers. If one tried to count the numbers of chambers, if would take them years, for there were thousands of them, and this was just one ship. A new galaxy was their target.

 **So how was it? I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter is where the story really starts at. A new galaxy and new places to see and worlds to conquer! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back! Wow, I got that sugar high and I am just pumping these chapters out! I hope you all like this story! See you all later! Also, you will see the first work he will conquer.**

 _"Give in..." Naruto heard many different voices around him. He knew what this was. This was the dark side of the Force and it was trying to control him. That was the flaw of all sith's, the dark side consumed them each time, leading to their downfall and terrible wars and corrupt Empires. He would prevail where others have failed; after all, he has Chakra to deter the effects of the Force. That was one of the reasons why he wanted eliminating his home world for good. With Chakra they could deter the effects of the dark side, making dark jedi's that weren't influenced or controlled by the Force. A frightening thought for the galaxy._

 _"No, I will not give in, I might have a connection to the Force, but you have no control over me or comrades." Naruto responded. He had put seals on every sith warrior his ranks that coated them with a layer of Chakra, this protected them from being influenced by the dark temptations of the dark side._

 _"You will give in!" He heard the voices, this time they were angry. He could feel the dark side trying to pull him back, but it was failing._

 _"No I will not and once I and my comrades leave, you will never be able to control us." Naruto said calmly. It was true, the Force was only existed in their galaxy, if they were to leave it, then neither sides of the Force could influence. He and his comrades would still be able to use the Force and even their children, but they would lose the ability to see the visions that the Force shows. A trade off he was willing to make since half the time the Force is just trolling when it sends those visions to people._

 _"NOO!" He heard the voices as they started to fade._

 _"My emotions are my own. I and my followers will be the first true siths. We will create an Empire of peace and justice, not of slaver and oppression, but we shall punish those who deserve our wrath." Naruto said loudly as the dark side Force tried to pull him back._

 _"I will not be a Sith'ari, no, that prophecy has only led to the down fall of many sith rulers. I shall be Emperor and I shall lead all!" Naruto yelled. He could hear it; the dark side was fading away._

 _"And with this, my chains are broken." Naruto said. He was now free from both sides of the Force. This was true freedom. No more being controlled or trolled by the Force. He then smiled as he closed his eyes. Now was the time for a true sith Empire to be born, away from evils of the dark side._

 **Cryosleep Chamber:**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he yawned. The chamber slowly opened and on the other side was a droid.

"Good morning sir." The droid spoke as Naruto exited the chamber and stretched his limbs.

"Good to be awake." Naruto said as his stomach grumbled. The droid handed him some rations to eat.

"Tell me, how long was I asleep for?" Naruto asked the droid that handed him a data pad.

"According to standard space time about 600 years." The droid said causing Naruto to cough.

"600 years?" Naruto said calmly. He should have expected this, but 600 years? That's a lot of time. Come to think of it were these rations even ok to eat? The droid noticed that his master had stopped eating.

"Sir, those rations are just fine to eat, those can last for thousands of years." The droid stated. Naruto thanked the droid and started to eat again.

"Find the nearest habitable planet and plot out a course to reach it, also alert all the other droids to get everyone out of these chambers." Naruto ordered as he started to make his way out.

"Roger Roger." The Droid said as he rushed to get everyone back up while Naruto started to check on everything via the data pad.

 _"Everything seems to be working just fine, and it seems like the Hyperdrive is working just fine on the Star Forge. That's good; we won't need to tow the dame thing around."_ Naruto thought. Before he had went to sleep, he had ordered several modifications to be carried out by the droids, that also included improved Hyperdrives that allowed them to make out paths to systems quicker. He then felt the ship shake a little.

 _"That was fast, it seems like those upgrades sure are coming in handy."_ He thought as he looked outside the ship to see the whole fleet and the 2dn fleet, along with the Star Forge in Hyperspace. Seeing that no one was awake yet, he sighed.

"Guess I should get my fighter ready. I want to see what this first planet has to offer." He said to himself. If he was lucky, he may encounter other beings, even humans.

 **20 minutes later:**

The fleets dropped out of light speed and right in-front of them was a blue and green planet. Naruto looked at the planet. Oh yes, there was bound to be life in it. Looking around he saw some clones were already working, some were still getting used to waking up after 600 years and his girls were included in that group.

 _"Dame they hit hard."_ He thought as he rubbed his head. He had tried to wake them up, on to receive a punch in the face.

"I'll be leave for that planet, have the fleets orbit that planet and start sending out probe droids to scout out other planets nearby." Naruto ordered as he made his way down to the hanger bay. Once he reached the hanger bay, he boarded the Victory 2nd class frigate. This was a modified version of the original. It was faster, lighter and had cloaking device. On board the vessel were 5 other sith warriors. As he entered all of them got on one knee and bowed to him.

"General Naruto." The all spoke in union as the bowed their heads.

"At easy, you 5 will be my escort down on that planet. We don't know much about, so we will have to be cautious." Naruto explained. He could handle himself, but he would rather not take that chance. The sith warriors nodded. They were all trained by him; as such they were his guards. Fuu and Satele had their own sith warrior guards, Hinata however opted to have an elite guard of soldiers that she handpicked and trained.

"Good, now then let is depart." Naruto said as he turned around and ordered the droid pilot to take them down.

 **A few minutes later:**

"I have to say, I am impressed by the size of this city, for such a primitive planet." Naruto said as he stood on the rooftops of the many buildings in the massive city, which was called the Capital from what his guards had found out. They had landed in a forest nearby by and had kept the ship cloaked the whole time. He had sent out his guards to find any and all information they could regarding this world, if not, at least information regarding this city. Surprisingly this planet was host to humans, but lacked the Force or Chakra, which he thanked.

 _"Maybe this planet might become the Capital for my Empire, however this place reeks of corruption and filth."_ He thought. He used his Force abilities to sense the people around him and frowned at much the people here were suffering. If this planet was to become his Capital then he would have to stamp out this corruption and filth. He was about to the massive castle in the center of the city, but he stopped hearing a roar in a nearby park and he smirked.

 _"Looks like I can have some fun."_ He thought as he headed to fight the beast that created that roar.

 **At the park a few minutes later:**

She was going to die, she knew it. The Imperial army known as Hekatonkheries was going to eat her alive as soon as she was shot by that girl named Seryu. She closed her eyes and waited for death, but it never came. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked at the beast that had stopped and was shaking in fear?

"Well now, didn't your owner ever tell you not to attack others?" Naruto said as he dropped down from the tower. The imperial soldiers tensed up and were ready to attack any second.

"Who the hell are you?" Seryu asked as Naruto looked at her. This man...he must have done something to stop her imperial arm.

"Who am I? Well, I am a sith." He answered, confusing everyone, what the hell was a sith. The imperial soldiers however took their chance and charged at him

"Die!" One of the soldiers cried out; however all of the sudden he stopped, all of them stopped. They were being chocked and started to float.

 _"What the hell? Is he using am Imperial arm?"_ Seryu thought.

"Now now, it's not nice to attack a lone man." Naruto said, his mask hiding a smirk. He turned towards the soldiers.

"Now then...die." He said as he snapped their necks and let them fall, dead. The remaining 3 females and monster were shocked at how easily he had killed 12 soldiers without even moving to attack.

"Now then..." He said as she turned around, lighting dancing in his hands.

"Let's test your pain tolerance!" He yelled as he unleashed Force lighting at the beast. The beast cried out in pain as lighting entered its body.

"Impressive, looks like I will have to increase the voltage." He said as he put more power into his lighting causing the beast even more pain, but then the beast stopped, seeing this Naruto stopped his attack.

"Hmm, seems like your pain tolerance was high, but not good enough." Naruto stated. He had fried the beast core and had killed it. Turing to the purple haired girl he noticed that she had a bullet wound in her back.

"That's a nasty wound you got there, let me patch it up." Naruto said as he approached the girl as his hand started to glow blue. Medical Ninjutsu was one of the things he had learned. Putting his hand behind her back he pulled the bullet out and healed her wound.

"T-thank you." The girl said as she coughed.

"Easy there, you might be healed but you are too tired to move. Your friend is in no shape to move around as well." Naruto said point to the pink hair girl. Just then 5 figures dropped from nearby roofs.

"General Naruto, we have collected all data and information regarding this world, orders?" One of the sith warriors asked as he kneeled.

"Good, for now we will help these two get back to their home." Naruto said, earning nods from his guards. Using the Force, they lifted the two girls up and started to follow their General.

"Hey, wait! Where are you taking us?" The pink haired girl asked. At first she thought he was one of the Empires General, but she ruled that out when he had killed the Empires soldier and killed an Imperial arm, with ease too.

"Oh, don't worry; I am taking you two back to your home. There's no point in hiding where you live. I can read your minds quite easily." He answered. The two girls tensed. He could read minds too? Did he have an imperial arm like that head hunter guy? After traveling though the forest for what seemed like hours, they arrived at their destination, fortress, built right underneath a cliff. Naruto took a step forward, but he was leaned his head back as a sword passed by him. His guards activated their sabers and blocked two more sword strikes. Looking at their attackers, he found a man in some kind of suit of armor, an average looking boy with brown hair and a girl with black hair and red eyes. Behind them were two more attackers, a white haired female and a green haired boy.

"Is this how you treat those who have saved the lives of your comrades?" Naruto said as he activated his Tonfa-Sabers which hummed. The group of tensed. They had never seen swords like those.

"Who are you?" The while haired female asked.

"I'll tell you what I told that soldier, I am a sith." Naruto answered. He noticed how that sword and spear didn't break when his sith warriors blocked those attacks.

"What is your name?" She asked him dangerously. One of the sith warriors grew angry at that.

"Watch how you talk to our General!" The sith warrior yelled. Naruto sighed. The dark side of the Force might not influence them or take them over, they were all still hotheaded.

"Calm down." Naruto ordered his guard with seriousness.

"Forgive me General." The warrior said as he bowed.

"You are forgiven, but please try to keep your cool. Or else you will be sent back to train with Hinata." Naruto said. The sith warrior gulped, Hinata might not be strong with the force, but she sure is a slave driver when it comes to training.

"Now then, my name is Naruto, sith warrior of the new sith Empire. I and guards here are from a different galaxy. We had just reached your galaxy not too long ago and your planet was the first who picked up, but it seems like this planet is filled with corrupt leaders." Naruto said as he introduced himself. His group of attackers couldn't believe what this man was saying. From a different world, and he was here to establish his own empire?

"Sorry, but we cannot let you establish your Empire on our world." The white haired spoke, Naruto however narrowed his eyes at her before he started to chuckle, but his chuckling became full blown laughter.

"What's so funny!?" The brown haired boy asked. Naruto's laughed died down as he looked at the boy.

"The fact that I can't establish my Empire on this world, sorry, but I wasn't asking for your permission. I can feel how the people of this world are suffering, but my Empire shall free them of that suffering." Naruto proclaimed. It was true that he was going to help these people; he had long ago learned that when you help people they tend to listen to you and become your allies and supporters.

"How will you do that? The Empire on this world is vast and powerful your forces would-" The boy didn't get to finish when Naruto spoke.

"Would destroy this Empire within days, I don't think you know the size or power of my military. Where I come from, Empires have risen and fallen though time for thousands of years. The stretched from one star system to another. This small Empire that is your enemy wouldn't even be worth sacking. My forces will be ready within a month's time and within a month, this Empire will fall." He said as he started to walk away with his sith warriors fallowing away as his laughter echoed though the forest.

 _"Something tells me that something big is about to happen."_ The black haired girl thought as he held her sword tightly.

 **So how was it? I guess you know what this first world is? Tell me, who shall he be paired from this world? He already has girls from his world and the star wars world, so who shall be paired from this world? Well, give me suggestions. There will be a whole lot more worlds to conquer. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter lads! How are you all doing? Good I hope! I have here the new chapter to his story and I hope you all enjoy it, also a few of you know what anime world this is, so I will tell you this right now, Esdeath will be OCC'ish, so don't riot about it dammit! Have you all calmed down yet? Good! Now I, Fanwriter, commands you-wait, story...or is it? Hehe you'll just have to find out! bye!**

 **1 Week later:**

"What's this? It seems like the Empire is organizing a tournament, perhaps I should take part in it?" Naruto said to himself.

"But general, you are far stronger than anyone on this world; you shouldn't waste time on some small tournament." One of his sith guards stated.

"I know that, I just want to see what this world has to offer in terms of warriors, I have a new task for you. Find these "Imperial Arms" that I have been hearing about. Find as many of them as you can." Naruto ordered.

"Yes, my lord." The sith warriors replied as they bowed, before the scattered to complete their new mission. Naruto meanwhile took off his armor and mask, but kept his Sabers.

"It's time to see what this world has to offer." He said with a smirk. It would take a while for his forces to mobilize, even though he himself would be enough, he needed to stage a display of military might and what better way than to show of the two fleets?

 **At the tournament a few moments later:**

The audience was cheering as fighters dueled for the prize money offered, but there was one person bored out of her mind. She had long light blue and blue eyes to go along with. Her skin was porcelain and she had a tattoo on her chest. Her clothing consisted of a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf and high-heeled boots. This was Esdeath, one of the mightiest Generals and fighters in the Empire. Now you may ask yourself, what is the mightiest General doing all the way back here in the Capital? Well you could say she was on a mission...a mission to find a man that she could love and thus this tournament was being held. Though none of the fighters had any potential she was looking for and they were not even young!

"Now for the final match, on the right we have Tatsumi and on the left we have Naruto." Her subordinate, Wave, spoke. He backed away from the ring to let the two fighters fight it out for the prize money.

"I must say, all the other fighters were quite easy to defeat. I wonder if you're good." Naruto spoke as he brought out his Tonfa-Sabers and activated them, their twin humming sound entrenched the audience in their beauty.

 _"Those weapons...they are the same ones that masked guy had! Could this guy be him?"_ Tatsumi thought as he pulled out his sword. Both of them looked at each other, however Tatsumi was the first to move as he charged forward in an attempt to defeat his enemy in a single blow, however Naruto countered by blocking which one of his Sabers.

"You're gone have to try better than that." Naruto said with an eye smile that pissed Tatsumi off. He ducked down and attempted to swipe Naruto's leg, but failed as Naruto jumped over him and went in for the strike, but Tatsumi dodged, by an inch of his life.

"Oh, seems like you're a fast one." Naruto said as he started to spin his Tonfa-Sabers in his hand rapidly, before he threw one of them towards Tatsumi with great speed. Tatsumi tried to block the strange weapon with his sword, but it was no use as the Saber just melted the sword. With his sword useless, he tried to grab Naruto's Saber, but Naruto did not allow that to happen as he used the force to call it back into his hand. A bit surprised, Naruto used that moment to rush him and put both of his Sabers next to Tatsumi neck.

"You're good but not good enough surrender." Naruto spoke. Tatsumi how was shaking like a leaf. The heat these weapons were giving off was intense.

"I...I...I surrender." He said with a sigh. There goes his plan to win the money for his village. Naruto however just smiled, this was one of his true smiles. Esdeath however looked at him and when he smiled.

"Yes...he's the one." She muttered as she got up from her seat.

"That was a good match, you are by far better than most of the fighters here, just be sure not to die in the Night Raid." Naruto said, though the last part was a whisper. Tatsumi froze up, so he was that man, he knew his face and their hideout, and should he kill him? No, he did save his comrades lives.

"Now get going." Naruto said as he pointed towards Esdeath who was coming their way. Seeing this Tatsumi quickly exited the stadium, he didn't want to die today.

 _"So, that's the infamous General Esdeath, however something is not right here. Is she under the influence of something? It almost feels like she in being controlled by the dark side, but it's not the Force, something else?"_ He thought as he started to delve deeper into her emotions.

 _"I see, she believes that only the strong should rule and the weak should die, however...those beliefs of her...they have been amplified by something else. I do sense something strange about her blood. Well, it looks like I'll have to dive into her mind."_ Naruto thought. This was one of the newer Force powers he had developed. In the past, a few siths used sith alchemy to dive into someone's kind, intrigued by such a concept, he created a variation of the same power, only this time by using the Force only. You did however need to have a very, very high Midichlorian count to even attempt to use such abilities.

 _Now then, let's see what's causing you to be so...violent."_ Naruto thought as he divided into her mind.

 **Inside Esdeath's mind:**

How long has she been here for, too long for her to remember? She was foolish to drink the Demon's Extract. Thinking she could control it, but in the end, the Extract was what controlled her. For years she had to watch as the Extract amplified her beliefs and cause her to be more sadistic. Her belief...was only mean to stay on the battlefield, not in everyday life. She watched helplessly as she killed men, women and children...all innocent.

 _"I just want to die."_ She thought as she hugged her knees. Her body had become her own prison.

"Oh? What's this?" She heard. Looking up she spotted a blond haired man, which blue eyes that held a bit of yellow in them. How was this possible? How can someone enter her mind?

"It seems like this...thing...imprisoned you here, did it not?" The man asked. She couldn't find the voice to say anything so she just nodded.

"I see, my name is Naruto and I am going to free you." The man now known as Naruto said.

"W-wait...why do you want to save me..." She asked. Why would this person want to save her? Hell, why would anyone try to save her? Granted that everything she had done was done out of her will, but rather the Extract. Did she even deserve to be saved?

"Why you ask? Well its quite simple really, you need help." Naruto said bluntly, shocking her.

"B-but I am a killer...I have killed so many innocent that I don't even know the number anymore...so why?" She asked as she lowered her head.

"True, but you didn't want to do it, now did you? You are being controlled by this thing, and compared to me, you are pretty innocent. You were forced to kill people, but I killed my own people, though I supposed the dark side was controlling me somewhat, but it doesn't matter. What's done is done, we can't change that, but we can change the future, besides it our job to chance the future for our loved ones." Naruto said with a smile. He might be a sith, but he knows when to be brutal and when to be kind.

"B-but I have no one...no one would love a monster like me...the people fear me and my subordinates also fear me. They don't fight with me out of love and admiration, but rather with fear of death. So what's the point in me even being alive...?" She said. Naruto gritted his teeths, this reminded him so much of his childhood, but at least he had Hinata and Satele, but Esdeath? All she had was her father, her mother had died, but her father was a cold man to her.

"Do not say that. If you want someone who loves you then...I will be that someone. If you need a friend, then I will be that friend." Naruto said as started to charge condense a ball of Force lighting.

"If you need a shoulder to cry on, then I will be that shoulder. You are never alone in your struggles, always remember." Naruto said. Esdeath was shocked by his proclamation.

"Now tell me Esdeath...do you want to life? Do you want to be free?" Naruto asked, as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Y-yes..." She muttered.

"I can't hear you?" Naruto said as he put more power in his attack.

"YES!" She screamed. Naruto smirked.

"Then let's set you free." He said as he used the Force and pushed the condensed ball of power past Esdeath and into the statue of a giant danger beast. The statue started to collapse and break apart, however dark energy started to leak forward and attempted to grab Esdeath, but Naruto held the energy back.

"You...will...submit!" Naruto shouted as he started to condense the dark energy into a ball.

 _"I'll use some sith alchemy mixed in with the art of sealing, and pacify the energy."_ Naruto thought as he started to chant some old sith magic, and then did a one hand seal. In the hand he did the one handed seal, a new condense ball of energy was formed, but this one was blue and had a yellow core to it.

"Now then, be pacified!" Naruto yelled as he threw the ball of energy, which consumed the dark energy, there was a bright light before it faded. Esdeath looked at her savior and was shocked to see that he had he had just conquered the Extract and even pacified it...this man...he was truly strong.

"Now then Esdeath...you are free...you life is yours now, but if you feel like you don't fit in then...you can join me." Naruto said with a smile as she blushed. Her heart started to beat faster and faster.

 _"Is this...love?"_ She thought as she put her hands over her heart.

"Now then...it seems like my job her is done, I'll see you on the outside." Naruto said as he started to fade away. She looked at his fading form and smiled.

 _"Thank you...Naruto..."_ She thought.

 **Outside:**

Esdeath stumbled as she felt her legs give way, but recovered soon after. See looked forward and indeed Naruto was there, standing there with a smile. She blushed. He was pretty handsome before, but in the sun light he was pretty sexy. He brought his hand towards her.

"So, Esdeath, would you like to join me? To create a new world where people can live with fear, a world where you can protect the weak. What do you say?" Naruto asked her. The people around them were in complete shock. This man was asking Esdeath to betray the Empire! Even Esdeath's subordinates were shocked and were ready to move for the attack at any moment. She was deep in thought. She had shed blood of the innocent; she was at fault, but, that man...the minister. He knew that she would drink the Extract, he tricked her. She wanted to revenge and Naruto knew it. He wasn't a fool. Having Esdeath as an ally would be quite helpful and from what he knew a revolution was going to happen. He would allow this revolt to happen and in the end he would come down as a hero and save these people, while earning their trust and support. It was an underhanded method, but he was a sith and sometimes it was better to wait and let your enemies kill each other and strike them both down in the final hour. Esdeath started to walk up slowly and brought up her hand and put it in his.

"I will join." Esdeath answered, shocking all. Naruto smiled.

"Good! Now then, hold on tight." Naruto said as he picked her up bridal style, making her blush even more and bent his knees. Putting as much force as he could in his legs, he launched off with great speed into the sky. The people jaws were hanging, could people even jump that high?! They didn't notice a large shadow covering the almost the whole city, but when they did, their minds were blown away. High in the sky was Naruto's flag ship, the Executor. People were indeed shocked or freaking out

 **With Tatsumi and the others:**

"W-what the hell is that thing?!" Tatsumi yelled. He, along with Lubbock and Leone had made it back to base. They were one member short due to Bulat being killed during a mission. Tatsumi was still depressed about his friend's death and was visiting their graves, but as he was looking at the Capital in the distance, he spotted a giant flying ship descend from the clouds above. The ship was massive in size and was easily twice the size of the Capital city. The rest of the Night Raid group ran out when he had yelled and were shocked to see the massive vessel.

"Is it danger beast?" Mine asked.

"I don't think so, if it was, we would be able to feel it." Najenda answered.

"But whose ship or whatever it is belongs to?" Lubbock asked. It wouldn't be good to know if it was an Empires ship.

"I think...it's that man's ship." Sheele guessed. The man did say he was from a different world. Akame stayed silent. That ship might prove difficult, no, impossible to take down with her sword. If that wasn't enough 10 Star destroyers descended down as well, and made floated in a ring formation around the Capital.

"They have more?! How many ships does that guy have?!" Leone asked in utter disbelief, just what kind of firepower was that guy packing. After a few minutes, the largest of the ship started to ascended back into the clouds and beyond them, but the smaller ships stayed.

 **With Naruto:**

"Sorry about that, it was the quickest and the easiest way to get on this ship. Any ways, follow me. I'll get you living read in no time." Naruto said as he started to lead Esdeath through the ship. The ship was just as massive on the inside as it was on the outside and she was just left stunned. She saw thousands of soldiers, all in white armor, and strange machines.

"Naruto, why did you move the ship out of orbit?" She heard a voice behind her. Turning around she came face to face with a girl that seemed blind.

"Oh, Hinata, it seems like you are all rested up, not like 600 year nap was enough already." Naruto said as he muttered the last part.

"What was that?" Hinata asked. She might love him, but she will let him know who runs the relationship on this or any ship or even planet!

"Nothing dear!" Naruto refuted, sith or no sith, he did not want to get on any of his girls bad side. Hinata took notice of Esdeath and looked at her for a while. Esdeath started to feel very uncomfortable at her gaze. Hinata then smirked and looked at Naruto.

"Another one?" She asked him. Naruto just sighed.

"It's not my fault that ladies fall to my good looks and charms." Naruto said, but there was some hidden pride in their. Hinata wanted to say no to that, but she really couldn't.

"Well, she's going to need training. What training do you think will suit her?" Hinata asked.

"Wait, I am already well trained." Esdeath interjected.

"True, but we are talking about a different type of training." Hinata told her. Esdeath nodded, some new training wouldn't hurt.

"Esdeath, I am a sith and Hinata is a bounty hunter, well, more like our special operation's leader. We sith use the Force and we are able to use that because of an organism called Midichlorian, however not everyone has a high enough count of Midichlorian to use the Force and in your worlds, or galaxies case, it has no Force at all, so no one of this world can be Force sensitive, however our research teams have been working to find a way to give people Midichlorian's. One of the ways we came up was via transfer, which cells already possessing Midichlorian's, but the method is untested. If you're up for it, we can give you Midichlorian's via my blood, it would be the first test of its kind, but if it is successful then we can create more Force users. It's up to you." Naruto explained to her. She understood a bit of what Naruto was saying, but when he said that it would be his blood...well...she started to day dream.

"Ah, you ok?" Naruto asked her as he waved his hand in front of her. Hinata just chuckled.

"Yh, she sure has fallen for you, I don't know how you made her fall for you so fast." Hinata giggled as she gave him a kiss before walking away.

"Well then, follow me to the medical bay." Naruto said as he led her to the medical bay. In just a month, this planet would fall into his control, because unlike Sidious, he did not betray his allies and comrades or oppress. His name, along with his loved ones would go down in history for eons to come.

 **So, how was it? Good, bad, I don't know! Review and like! Some of you already know what this world and to the one who said this war kill la kill...what are you smoking? Anyways, as you can see Esdeath is already going to be paired with him, along with Akame and her sister. Also a lot of the main cast won't die. Well anyways, if you got more suggestions, I am all ears. I would do mass effect, but I have only played the 2nd and 3rd games, so I really don't know much about the first contact war, attack on titan planet will also be explored and included in Naruto's empire eventual. You will just have to wait and see. Well that's all for today! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter! How are you all doing? I know that the update speed has slowed, but that is because the holidays are over and now it's back to school...it's going to get worse when I start collage next year. Well, I hope you all enjoy. bye!**

"WHAT?" Minister Honest yelled as he stared down a soldier. The soldier was shaking like a leaf.

"S-sir, General Esdeath has defected and joined the unknown forces." The soldier repeated as he bowed his head. Ten days ago, Esdeath was taken away by some blond man. At first they thought he had captured her, but it was later reviled that she had defected and betrayed them, even the Jaegers had gone missing, with the expectation of doctor Stylish and Seryu who refused to betray the Empire. This was bad. They had just lost a very powerful General and now they had a few good soldiers and the commander-in-chief, but still. The rebels were going to attack soon, the Minister knew it. Night Raid had being carrying out more and more assassinations and with no one to stop them, they were left unopposed. However, they did notice that Night Raid's trademark sword user was missing. Could she have defected as well?

 _"Could the Extract that Esdeath drank a few years back was beaten by her?"_ The Minister thought. There was going to be an uprising soon and he knew it! Then there were those flying ships, they were still staying in their formation and had the whole city surrounded, but they had yet to attack or anything. As he was thinking, a soldier rushed him.

"Your majesty, doctor Stylish is nowhere to be found! We believe he went after Night Raid's hidden base, but we are not sure." The soldier said, just then another soldier rushed in.

"O-one of the flying ships is starting to move, but its heading away from the city." The soldier said in fright. It was a sight to see as the Star Destroyer moved away from the city. He would have ordered some soldiers to follow it, but he didn't want to provoke the flying ship.

 **On-board the Destroyer** _ **Star**_ **A few minutes ago:**

"Sir, we our visual scanners are picking up a large beast of some kind nearby, orders?" An officer reported/asked the Capitan of the ship.

"Move to intercept, we cannot risk the chance for it to attack one of our ships." The Capitan ordered, though in all of their minds, they knew nothing could harm the ships. These Star Destroyers were far more powerful and had better clones as their crews, one of them being the 501st, one of the few clone divisions that had survived the fall of the Grand Republic. Naruto had opted to use clones rather than recruits since clones could be trained from even before birth and they could be specialized to carry out certain tasks. Same went from the droids. Thanks to the Star Forge, they were able to mass produce the commando droids of the confederacy and other expensive droids that were better than the standard droids.

"Enemy is in range sir." One of the officers spoke up from his place.

"Fire when ready." The Captain ordered. Taking aim, the lower batteries of the vessel unleashed burst of laser shots, striking the massive monster and bring it down.

"Enemy eliminated sir." One of the officers reported.

"Good, fall back into the same position with the rest of the ships" The Captain ordered.

 **Night Raid:**

"Holy crap, did you guys see that?" Asked a fear full Tatsumi. A few monuments ago, a man named doctor Stylish had found their base and had launched an attack, they were able to fend off his men, but when he was cornered, he took some kind of drug that made him into a hybrid of a Danger beast. At that moment, Night Raid began to have a hard time dealing with him and not even moments later, one of the flying ships neared their location and unleashed a ruthless barrage of orange and red lights, that's what they thought they were.

"Those lights looked a lot like Mine Imperial Arm, Pumpkin, but those looked a lot more powerful." Sheele said as they all regrouped.

"What? No way those lights were stronger then my Pumpkin! I bet I could blast one of those ships out of the sky!" Mine refuted, she was very confident in her weapon.

"Hold on Mine, maybe Sheele is right; those did look a lot powerful. They were able to take down doctor Stylish." Tatsumi said.

"That might be true, but we could have won if Akame was here!" Mine yelled. Everyone looked down at being reminded of Akame. She had left Night Raid 3 days, she had joined that man.

 **3 days ago (Flash-back):**

Night Raid was having a normal day. It was like that because they were ahead of seclude, because they had no one to oppose them, therefore they didn't have much to do and as such they were having going to have a meeting right now.

"Now then, before we begin-" Najenda started, but stopped at the sound of someone walking in. Everyone was now alert and ready to attack.

"No need to be violent." Naruto said as he walked in. Sheele blushed at the unmasked Naruto. When he had saved her, he had his mask on and as such she couldn't see his face, but now that she did, he looked pretty handsome, the same thoughts went through Akame's head. Najenda however narrowed her one eye. How did he enter without Lubbock or Leone noticing?

"What do you want?" She asked with a cold voice. Naruto just chuckled.

"It's nothing from you, but rather that girl." Naruto said pointing towards Akame. Who looked at him with her black face?

"And what do you want from me?" Akame asked. Naruto chuckled again.

"You really do look like your sister don't you?" He asked. Akame's eyes widened before she brought out her sword and brought it to his neck.

"What do you want?" She asked him again, this time angry on her face. Naruto just smirked.

"You sister has joined my side, along with a most of the Jaegers. We both know what caused her to become so loyal to the Empire. You know it too. She was experimented on, given drugs. They even tortured her. You might not know this, but there are torture methods that break a person's mind down and then it is reconstructed with information added, brainwashing, however no matter how much brainwashing is done, a copy of the users mind is hidden deep inside their minds. How do you think she still remembers you?" Naruto asked her. Akame's widened. She knew that her sister might have been tortured, but not drugged or experimented. Her hands started to shake as she started sheathed her sword. Seeing this, Naruto continued.

"With that in mind, I had her treatment reversed. It was quite easy seeing how primitive the technology here is quite primitive. Anyways, I have an offer for you. I can allow you to see your sister, the one you knew the one before the Empire separated you two, however you will have to join my side if you want to after seeing her, but know this. This Empire will fall, because of its crimes and neglecting its people. In its place a new Empire shall form, a Sith Empire, an Empire that shall expand to the many planets in this galaxy. I am not so arrogant of the peoples suffering. I invite all of you Night Raid members to join if you want. My forces are almost ready." Naruto said, inviting all members of Night Raid.

"As if, the other Nations, Tribes and Clans will never join you, they hate the Empire of this world; they will hate the Empire of your world." Najenda proclaimed. She saw Naruto smirked.

"That would be true, well if it was true. You see, I have been very busy. I have visited ever them all and they have all agreed to join me, in-fact they are all under my control now. These Nations combined forces are far larger than the Empire." Naruto countered. He had indeed visited them all the Nations, Tribes and Clans and he provided them with aid of all kind, from food to shelter. He had showed them the wonders of technology. He had stated that should they join, they will benefit from technology, industry. After they had all agreed, he had dissolved all the borders between these Nations and made them into different sectors that were governed by the Nations governments, which would become local governments. Each sector would also have a clone and a droid garrison and a Sith Warrior that commanded them. This sith agent was not only the commander; he was also an agent that would report everything to Naruto and the other Generals. All in all, the different sectors would be left to rule themselves independently, but they all answered to the Emperor, which would be Naruto.

"What!" Najenda yelled. If what Naruto said was true, then should the revolutionaries win, they would be surrounded by even a larger Empire, that had the advantage in every field.

"It doesn't matter if you join or not, you are not my target, however if you do attack my Empire, then you will become one." Naruto stated. Night Raid was doing what was right, but should they attack his Empire then it would not hesitate to send his forces to eliminate them. Akame was really thinking hard. If what he was saying was true, then her sister was forced into becoming a blind slave to the Empire.

"I want to see her." She answered. Everyone besides Naruto look at her in shock.

"Akame, this could be a trap!" Tatsumi yelled.

"Why would I need to trap you all? I have ships that can render entire planets uninhabitable; there is no reason for me to trap anybody." Naruto countered. Tatsumi paled. How much power did this guy command? Naruto reached for his pocket and pulled out a small disk like device. He placed it on the ground and back away and soon the device lit up.

"Ah, General I have been expecting your transmission." A man said from the other side. Night Raid was awed at the sight of such technology. They had never seen a hologram before.

"Admiral, can you please get Kurome on the line?" Naruto ordered the Admiral.

"Of course sir." The Admiral answered as he nodded and pressed a few buttons and the transmission changed to some kind of machine. The machine turned around and noticed the transmission was on.

"Forgive me General; I did not notice you there." The medical droid said.

"That is fine, can you get Kurome?" He asked the droid. The droid shook his head.

"Negative, she has been placed in a Bacta tank not too long ago in-order to heal her body." The droid said as it showed them Kurome suspended in a tank.

"I see, what's the status report on her health?" Naruto asked. The droid picked up a data pad and started to go down the list.

"Her mental state of mind has been restored and all brainwashing methods have been removed from her mind, however she was also experimented. Her body was also suffering from a disease that was killing her slowly. We were able to neutralize it, however it left her body severely weakened and as such, she was placed in a Bacta tank to heal. She will be healed in about a day." The droid reported.

"Good, take care of her." Naruto said as the droid nodded and the transmission was cut off. He then used the Force to call the device back to him, freaking everyone out, other than Sheele that is.

"What was that?" Tatsumi asked. He had never seen anyone just pull something back to them like that.

"That? That was the Force." Naruto answered as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait." Akame said. Naruto stopped and looked back at her. He could tell that she was conflicted. On one side she could she her sister and not have to kill her and on the other she would be betraying her friends. He could see that confusion on her face, so he decided to speak up.

"You won't be betraying your friends. Night Raid is not my enemy, but if they do attack my forces after I take over for no reason, then they will be. They are still your friends, it's just a matter of if they chose to fight my Empire will your loyalty be truly tested." Naruto said. He was looking for allies and excellent warriors and leaders, to kill those kinds of people would be counter-productive.

"I'll join." Akame said, as she steeled her resolve. Everyone's, other than Sheele's and Naruto's eyes widened.

"But Akame, this could be a trap like I said!" Tatsumi again, Akame was one of their best fighters and assassin, they couldn't lose her!

"Tatsumi...if I join him, this current Empire will fall faster, and your people will be saved and many more, but if I don't... I might never know the truth." She said as she started to walk up to Naruto.

"4 days...4 days from now, this "Empire" will fall and a new one will be forged." Naruto said as he turned around and walked out as Akame followed him.

 **Flash-back end:**

"1 more day...if what he said was true, then tomorrow the Empire will fall..." Najenda thought. If she wasn't convinced before, she was now after seeing the might of just one of those flying ships.

 **That's all people! How was it? I hope you all enjoyed it! I will see you next time! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter! Hello there! How are you all doing? Did you watch the new star wars movie? I hope you did! Well, I got a new chapter for all of you, also Naruto will be brutal at times, and just giving you guy a warning. I mean he did destroy his own home planet and killed his family. I hope you all like it! Bye!**

"Come on! Get moving! Get those droids boarded now!" One of the many clones commanded as the hangers were filled with clones and droids getting boarded, land vehicles being attached to their transports.

"I see that we are all set for today." Satele said as she observe.

"Yes, our forces will be ready in a few hours. By the end of the day our new Empire will be established." Fuu said as she walked up. Satele chuckled.

"Right, our Empire of just one planet." Satele said.

"It's not just going to be one planet. Our deep space commutations vessels have picked up many radio transmissions in a certain area of this galaxy. I am sending you, and Fuu to see what these radio transmissions are, take the 2nd and the newly formed 3rd fleet. You will have a limited supply of clones and droids, so make sure you manage your resources. You will also have a few sith warriors at your commands." Naruto told them.

"You have any idea what we might be up against?" Satele asked.

"According to our intelligence, we might be up against sub standard space vessels. This means that there are species in this galaxy that have achieved space flight, but it's very limited, nothing like ours, but be careful. Also, the word 'Reaper' was being transmitted a lot. I don't know what it means, but find out what it means. If it's a threat, then eliminate it." Naruto said as Satele and Fuu nodded.

"When do we leave?" Fuu asked.

"You leave as soon as you can. Your fleets are already ready." Naruto answered. Both females walked up to him and gave him a kiss before heading to the hanger to board their shuttles. Naruto just shook his head. He turned around to see that the troops were almost ready.

"Now then...let us begin." Naruto said as he headed down the hanger to board his own transport. It was time.

 **Capitol city 1 hour later:**

It was a normal day for the city like always, but it was all about to change soon. Naruto walked down the streets as he headed for the palace in the center of the city. Looking around, he could see how the people were suffering every waking moment. As he continued his path, he started to notice that the houses started to get nicer and nicer, along with bigger and bigger.

 _"Seems like this is where are the rich people live, filths. They leach off the poor."_ He thought as he walked on. He was soon nearing the gates and near it he stopped soldiers...lots of soldiers, but he was not scared.

"Hey! You! Halt!" A soldier yelled as other soldiers also approached to make sure nothing bad happened.

"Turn around; the Emperor isn't seeing anyone today." The guard said. Naruto chuckled.

"Oh I'm sorry, but you see..." Naruto said as all the guards started to float and reach for their necks, but it didn't matter. With a snap all their necks were broken.

"I didn't ask for your permission." Naruto said as he walked past the dead soldiers. Walking up to the gate, he noticed that it was closed. Smirking, he brought his hands closed, before he started to condense the Force into a ball.

"A gate won't hold me back." He said as he threw the condensed ball of Force and broke through the gate like it was paper. The gate's destruction caused all the guards to come rushing towards it and prepare for battle. The commander-in-chief, General Budo, took his time as he walked to the now destroyed gate.

"Come at me..." Naruto said as he dived in with his Tonfa sabers active. Soldiers rushed at him, but they were all cut down. Trying ranged weapons, they tried shooting at him, but he spun one of his Tonga sabers and blocked all the bullets.

"If these were lasers you were shooting, then you would already be dead." He said as he threw his Tonga's, slicing many soldiers that didn't duck, but even then those that did were met with a Force push that pulled then back several feet's. Using the Force, he called his Tonga's back. Spinning them wildly, the sabers made contact with the ground, causing sparks to appear.

"Come on; is this the best you got?" Naruto said. The soldiers backed up a bit. This man...what was he? In the background, they could see small ships appearing out of the clouds and landing in the city. Naruto noticed and laughed.

"Your Emperor's rule ends here." Naruto said as he started to levitate the chunks and pieces of the wall and threw then at the soldiers, who were crushed.

"Surrender now, intruder." General Budo said as he walked up. Naruto looked at him. The General was a very much buffed man, with some insane shoulder guards. Smirking, he put away his Tonga's and pulled his 'Light Saber'.

"Sorry, but no can do." Naruto said as he ignited it. Budo got ready as he started to charge up his lighting attack. Naruto raised an eyebrow, what was this man's Imperial Arm? He did notice that the sky was getting darker and darker.

"Lighting Crash!" Budo yelled as Lighting descended down to crash upon Naruto, but he was not afraid of lighting. Stretching out his arm, he used the Force to bring the lighting into a small ball of Force he had made in his hand. Dust was kicked up everywhere due to the attack and when it stopped Budo stood straight.

"Looks like he was weak, just like everyone else." He said as he turned around.

"Who's weak now?" He heard a voice. He was about to turn around, but he was meat with his own attack. He cried out in pain as his own lighting attack was thrown back at him.

"Talk about thunderstruck." Naruto said with a chuckle as he started to walk up to the injured General.

"Y-you..." The General sneered as he started to charge up for his tramp card. He fired an electric orb at Naruto, but Naruto just deflected it with his saber. Budo was in shock. That was his tramp guard that this boy had just deflected with his sword...

"Using lighting based attacks against a sith? That's the last thing you want to do." Naruto chuckled as he raised his saber. To be honest, Budo turned out to be quite disappointing. Bring down the sword; he killed Budo as he cut him in half.

"Now then...let us _relieve_ the Emperor of his duties." He said darkly as clone troopers marched through the destroyed gates. Walking beyond the wall's, they reached the palace doors and once again he blew open the doors to the palace, blowing back all the Imperial soldiers.

 **With the Jaegers:**

The Jaegers that had defected over with Esdeath were renamed and were now called Sith Inquisitor's, which Esdeath being the commanding officer of all Sith Inquisitor's. Even Akame had joined the Inquisitor's. They had all been given the ability to wield the Force; however they had much to learn.

"Dame, that guy really knows how to do damage." Wave said as he looked at the amount of damage Naruto did all alone.

"He even killed Budo without even breaking a sweat..." Run added. Bol's nodded.

"Indeed, to defeat Budo with easy...he must be a pretty strong." Bol said. He had forgone his old outfit for a sith themed one, like the rest of them hand. Akame and her sister stood by and watched the battle in silence. Kurome was feeling much better and was slightly suicidal after her mind was fixed. She had done some pretty horrible things during her time with the Empire, but Esdeath snapped her out of it stating that they both were used by the Empire. From that point on, she was loyal to Naruto for saving her life and had developed a kind of...obsession with him. Akame was also thankful to Naruto for saving her sister.

"Let's go, we have our own work to do." Esdeath said as she walked up to them. Behind her were about 30 Sith Inquisitor's. The number of Sith Inquisitor's was pretty small compared to the number of Sith Warriors, but they were still valuable. With a nod, they headed out to carry out their orders, rounding up the corrupt and guilty rich of the city. Esdeath herself however headed out to catch up with Naruto.

 **With Naruto:**

Try as they might, it was all for nothing. Naruto's troopers marched through the palace, killing all guards, which he himself headed for the throne room. He blasted open the door to the throne room and spotted a boy and a fat old man.

"I am assuming you are the Emperor?" Naruto asked the boy, who only scowled at him and stood up from his seat.

"How dare you! You march into my palace and attack my people!? I will-" Whatever the boy was going to say, he was cut off as he stated to levitate and was being chocked.

"I dare. This isn't your palace anymore and those aren't you people down there. You're just a blind, arrogant brat who can't even see the suffering of his own people." Naruto said as he used the Force and slammed the boy into a wall. Turning his attention to the fat man he saw fear and terror in the man's eyes. Chuckling, he started to walk up to the man. Honest started to back away from Naruto as he walked closer and closer. He was about to make a run for it, but he found himself floating in air.

"Think you can run away?" Naruto asked as a savage grin appeared on his face.

"Please! Let me go! I'll give you anything! Money! Women! Power!" Honest cried out as he struggled.

"I don't need money, I already have a few women of mine and I have...UNLIMITED POWER!" Naruto yelled as he unleashed a torrent of lighting at Honest. The man screamed in pain, but before he knew it, he passed out and then his whole body turned to ashes. Stopping, Naruto admired his handy work.

"Fat and lazy...that's what you were Honest." Naruto said as he used the Force and lifted the knocked out Emperor and walked outside the palace. The palace had already fallen to his forces and he had ordered them to set up a transmitter that was linked to many large hologram transmitters. He was going to broadcast the execution of the Emperor to everyone. Setting the Emperor down he nodded to the clone with the controls to go live.

"Citizens of the Empire, today is a day to rejoice! The Empire has been defeated!" Naruto said as his hologram image was being broadcasted throughout the planet.

"For years you have suffered under the unfair and cruel treatment by your Emperor, nobles, and even the military forces that were there to uphold the law! All of this is because of an arrogant child, who could not see the suffering of his own people! This is that child!" Naruto said as he pointed at the Emperor. The boy shook in fear. He could feel the oppressive aura around Naruto. People in the capitol were cheering at finally being free and the booing at the Emperor and calling for his death.

"As such, I will end his life today, so that he may repay for his arrogance and neglect." Naruto stated as he activated his 'Light Saber'. The boy cowered in fear as he tried to crawl away, but it was no use.

"Y-you wouldn't kill a child!" The Emperor cried out as he shook. Naruto looked at him with cold eyes.

"I killed my own brother, his wife and their unborn child. So why would I stop from killing a child like you? You who bluntly ignored the cries of help from his own people and some of your military officers. You committed a crime and that crime was to ignore everyone else other than that fat man. So with this, say your peace." Naruto said as he lifted his 'Light Saber'. The boy's eyes widened. This man...he was going to kill him! The worst part was that he had no remorse about killing him, a child!

 _"He...he's a demon!"_ Those were the boy's last thoughts as the 'Light Saber' came down, beheading him. The people cheered, as years of unjust rule was finial over. Deactivating his 'Light Saber', he turned back to the transmitter.

"And so with his death, a new era had begun and with it a new Empire will be born! I hereby declare the birth of Infinite Empire on this planet!" Naruto stated as the symbol of the Star Forge appeared. He wanted to create an Empire that would last forever and what better name to pick then oldest and the longest known Empire to have ever existed back in his old galaxy? Most of the people within the Empires boarders were shocked. Was this simply a change of dictatorship?

"Fear not! I will not rule like your old rulers! I will be just and fair. We will build this world like no others and then we will expand to other worlds!" Naruto spoke with determination. Slowly, but surly, the people started to cheer. Naruto smirked on the inside, he had now acquired a base of operations and a capitol planet with resources that haven't been even used, not like he needed most of them as the Star Forge made them by feeding off the sun's, but resources like food, water and such could not be made by the Star Forge.

 **With Fuu and Satele:**

Fuu's and Satele's fleets dropped out of hyperspace. They had reached their destination fast and all of this was thanks to research and development in the Infinity Gate's they had found in the Outer Rim of their old galaxy. The Infinity Gate was made by the Saurian Kwa Species of Dathomir. The Gate's allowed near-instant interstellar travel between far-flung locations; this was one reason why the Infinity Empire grew so fast. They would make the Gate's, but they chose to make a warp drive made out of that Infinity Gate's technology. Now they could travel to any parts of the Galaxy in hours rather than days, allowing faster deployment of fleets.

"Thank the Force for these new warp drives." Fuu said as Satele nodded in agreement.

"Agreed, now then-" Satele was cut off as an officer approached her.

"General, we have detected a very massive space station. From what we can gather, it's about 44.7 kilometer long. However, it has no defenses of its own from what we can gather right now." The officer reported. Satele was shocked. A space station of that size, but it was defenses. She and Fuu's fleet could easily destroy it.

"That's a big space station...do we blow it up?" Fuu asked. Satele sweet dropped. Why did Fuu want to blow up anything that was massive and floating in space?

"No, scenes are showing a lot of organic life forms." Satele answered and Fuu pouted. She never got to blow anything up!

"General, we are receiving an open transmission from the space station, orders?" A clone asked for orders.

"Put it thought." Satele asked as Fuu did the same thing.

 _"Attention unidentified vessels, this is Citadel security, state your clearance codes or be boarded."_ An operator asked. Satele raised an eyebrow and looked at Fuu.

"Do we have any clearance code?" She asked her. Fuu shook her head.

 _"I repeat, state your clearance codes or be boarded."_ The operator asked again. Seeing that he got no response, he spoke again.

 _"Then be papered to be boarded."_ The operator said as he cut the transmission.

"Ah, general...they sent out one ship..." A clone reported as everyone stopped what they were doing and just looked at the clone as if he was crazy. Then they all burst into laughter. Who the hell sends one ship to fight two whole fleets?

"Ready the Ion cannons, and catch that ship in our tractor beams." Fuu ordered. This was going to be fun.

 **And there it is! I am sure you all know what part of the galaxy Fuu and Satele went too. Anyways, go watch the new movie. It was so great! I can't wait for the next one Hehe. Well, see you al later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! How are you all doing? I hope fine, because here's another chapter of this story and I have a poll set up too! I will have up till** **the 27th so get to voting! Bye!**

"Ah...Commander Shepard...all of our systems have been shut down, even EDI has been shutdown from those shots." Jeff or otherwise known as Joker reported. A few minutes ago, they were sent out to board one of the unknown vessels. It was the perfect choice since their ship, the Normandy SR-2, was pretty much the only stealth ship known to all the species. So how was it that they were detected and caught by the unknown vessels? The Normandy SR-2 has taken many dangerous missions before

"Did you try rebooting the systems?" Shepard asked as he starred out the cockpit of his ship, looking at the unknown fleet.

"Already tried, but it's not working." Joker replied.

"Is it just me or are those ships getting closer?" Garrus Vakarian said as he too looked on at the unknown fleet of warships.

"By the goddess, look at the size of those ships!" An Asari b the name of Liara T'Soni gasped as she looked at one of the vessels.

"I wonder if this is a new species or just a hidden fleet that was kept secret." Grunt spoke his mind. He was a Krogan and as such never trusting to others, not since that mess that happened back on Utukku. Shepard had chosen to spare the queen and Grunt had almost died, but thankful he had made it out alive by making the right choice.

"Easy there Grunt. We don't know who those ships belong to, for all we know they might be a new species." Shepard said. Grunt...grunted?

"Maybe they can help us with the Reapers?" Garrus questioned. Everyone knew of the finial assault on Earth to take it back from the Reapers. It was a galactic effort and they would need ever ship they can get.

"Maybe, but we don't know what they are here for, so watch out." Shepard said.

"Not to interrupt, but we got two enemy ships heading our way." Joker pointed out as two Imperial light Crusiers approached their ship with their weapons ready.

"I don't think friendly..." Joker joked as everyone glared at him for making a terrible joke in this kind of station. The ships followed them until they broke formation as the Normandy was now beginning to be pulled into a large hanger...with lots of soldiers waiting for them. As the ships slowly entered the hanger and landed gently, the clones started to surround the ship.

"What now Shepard?" Garrus asked his commanding officer, who for the first time didn't know what to do.

 _"Attention personal of the unknown ship. Exit the ship unarmed and you will be treated fairly."_ A Clone Commander spoke. He wore the Phase 3 Clone trooper armor. The Phase 3 armor had all the benefits of the Phase 2 armor and had the life support system of the Phase 1 armor, further more the armor was equipped with a small shield that was able to take a few hits before it gave out and recharged. The armor was considered standard issue.

"I think it's not best to fight them, I mean they do outnumber us." Garrus pointed out as everyone, but Grunt nodded.

"I say we fight them." Grunt suggested. He was a Krogan dammit! It was in his blood to fight!

"I think there Commanders just appeared." Joker said as he pointed at two females with unknown armor and wearing dark robes. They could feel the power from the two. One of the two, the green haired one, approached the Clone Commander and asked him to give her the speaker.

 _"You have a minutes before you come out, if you don't, then we will open fire on that space station."_ She threatened. That did the trick as no one on board the Normandy wanted the Citadel destroyed as it was a key in the upcoming battle. Nodding to each other, they all gathered at the ramp and opened it. Every single member of that Normandy was now standing before an entire Clone division.

"Commander, get a few engineers in that ship and find out everything you can about it." Satele ordered as the Clone Commander nodded and ordered a few engineers to carry out the order. Joker, Kenneth and Gabriella were going to pretest, but one look at the Clone troopers shut them up.

"Now then, who are you?" Satele asked as Fuu joined her.

"I am Commander Shepard, Commanding officer of the Normandy SR-2 and a Spectre of the Citadel Council." S Shepard answered while trying to intimidate both of them. After all, they were just little girls, compared to him who was an elite soldier. Fuu narrowed her eyes and clutched her hand, lifting Shepard up and chocking.

"It would be wise if you didn't try to speak with us in that tone." Fuu said as her eyes turned yellow. The Dark side of the Force might not have any control over her or in this galaxy for that matter, but using the darker side still changed the color of their eyes, but it reverted back once they stopped using it.

"Fuu enough of this, release him." Satele said. Fuu nodded and released him causing him to fall on the floor, coughing.

"You'll have to forgive my sister, as she is quick to anger." Satele said causing them all to wonder if the two of them were really sisters, they sure as hell didn't look like they were. Then Asari decided to speak up.

"We already told you who we are; now tell us who you are." She asked. Satele looked at her before she looked at Fuu and nodded.

"I am Satele Shan, Sith Lord and General of the Infinite Empire." Satele introduced herself.

"I am Fuu, Sith Lord and General of the Infinite Empire." Fuu said. Everyone wondered what the hell was a Sith Lord? And what was this Infinite Empire?

"What is this Infinite Empire and how is it that we have never heard of it and what is this Sith Lord you speak of?" Grunt asked getting annoyed really fast.

"I am not surprised that you haven't. The Infinite Empire is new to this galaxy. You see, we are from a different galaxy. The Sith are just Force users." Satele answered. Everyone was shocked that this new faction was from a different Galaxy.

"Why did you come to this galaxy?" Shepard said as he got up from the ground.

"To start our Empire and conquer this galaxy." Fuu said with a smirk.

 **With Naruto:**

Things on Naruto's end were going very well. The first thing he did was exempt taxes from all villages, cities and such. This would boost the productive of the people, as they wouldn't have to worry about taxes for quite a while. He didn't need money for now as the Star Forge supplied his armies and the bulk of his forces were droids. He had ordered another Star Forger to be built and thanks to the massive amounts of droids it would be built within 2 years. Speaking of droids, Naruto had ordered the construction of many droid fleets from the blueprints of ships belonging to the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Banking Clan, and Trade Federation. The ships would be far larger, stronger and would have superior droids crewing them as the droids of the CIS were quite...stupid. Clone Commanders and troopers would also be present on those ships with droids as sometime it was better to have a living being as a commander.

"With the creation of these new fleets, we will be able to expand our Empire rapidly throughout this sector of the galaxy. As a result we would have many more planets in our control and along with their resources. Our Probe droids have already found lava planets with rich minerals, and metals for war ships. They have also found many green planets with no intelligent life; they would be great for future colonization." Naruto said as he looked around the round table. Present there were Esdeath and her group of Sith Inquisitor's, Hinata and other Admirals and Clone Commanders. Clicking a button, a large hologram of their Capitol planet appeared in the middle.

"Turning our attention to our Capitol planet, it is severally lacking in technology, however I have already put in a plan for total modernization of the planet to bring it up to interstellar level. In less than 10 years our Capitol planet would be transformed from a backwards planet, to a military, industrial and a political powerhouse and thanks to much advancement in our research departments, the planet will use clean energy that will not harm the environment." Naruto said as he clicked again and a holograms of many ships appeared.

"The next and last subject of our discussion is our navy. As you know, the Star Forge has being making much of our ships and droids and other war supplies; however we need people building ships as well. The Star Forge is good at what it does, but it also kills a sun in the process of doing it and when a sun dies...it takes everything with it and while there are billions of suns out there, I would rather not take the chance of an entire system being destroyed. As it stands we still need the Star Forge, but when we have reached the point where people can make ships in shipyards, we will slowly move away from the Star Forge, but make no mistake. It is a valuable asset and as such will be preserved and used when it is needed the most. With this, this meeting has come to an end." Naruto said as everyone dismissed themselves. Naruto gathered his things and then walked out and headed to his quarters. Once he put everything away he headed towards the bridge of this ship.

 **An Hour Later:**

"Esdeath? What are you still doing here?" Naruto asked entering the bridge.

"There is something we have to talk about." Esdeath said seriously, but he could see her blushing. Naruto gestured her to continue.

"It's about Honest's son, Syura. We haven't been able to find him and I should warn you that his Teigu is called the Shambhala. That Teigu can manipulate time and space, with it he can teleport to anyplace he has marked with it. Also, the Teigu has the ability travel through dimensions." Esdeath said.

"Interesting Teigu he has, however there is no such thing as dimensional travel. If anything, he most likely would send you to a different part of the galaxy. We will-" However Naruto was cut off as alarms went off everywhere.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked a Clone.

"Sir, there was an intruder in the hyper drive chambers. We don't know how he got there, but he was trying to open up a portal or something. Our response team was able to kill him; however the intruder seemed to have damaged the hyper drive. The hyper drive malfunctioned and we are being warped to these random coordinates." The Clone responded.

 _"Naruto, what's going on? Your ship has engaged its hyper drive."_ Naruto heard Hinata as a hologram of her appeared.

"Shut down the hyper drive dammit!" Naruto ordered.

"We can't sir! It won't respond!" The Clone responded as they all tried to shut it down.

"Hinata, the hyper drive is damaged and has locked in some random coordinates. We can't stop it, so I leave you in charge. You know how to find me." Naruto said as Hinata nodded.

"We are entering hyperspace!" An officer shouted out as the massive super star destroyer zoom pass the rest of the fleet and blurred away going to who knows where.

 _"Be safe."_ Hinata thought. As she quickly began to work on what needed to be done, one of those was to find out where Naruto's ship had jumped too.

 **With Naruto:**

"I want to know where we are jumping to." Naruto asked one of officers.

"Well, we don't know where we are going, but I can tell you one thing, there is a sun waiting for us once the ship drops out of hyperspace." The officer reported. Naruto cursed under his breath, of all things it had to be a sun.

"What are our options?" Esdeath asked. The officer looked down at his data pad and went through the list of many things they could do which was...not that long.

"Well...we could shut off all power, this would cause the hyper drive to stop, thus letting the ship fall out of hyper space however the chances of crash landing on a planet are pretty high." The officer said.

"Do it." Naruto said much to the officers and Esdeath's shock.

"But sir, we don't even know what kind of planet we might crash into; we don't even know if the ship can even survive such a crash." The officer reasoned.

"Don't worry about the ship. This ship can handle a crash landing and there is only a chance of us crashing on a planet. So do it." Naruto ordered. The officer nodded and gave the order as everyone rushed to their positions.

"Cutting all power in 3...2...1." A Clone said as the lights in the ship shut off and all other functions. As the ship started to drop out of hyperspace, Naruto saw a round large object getting closer and closer, a planet.

"Shit, brace for impact!" Naruto ordered. Maybe he shouldn't have tempted his luck.

 **That's it for now! I hope you all enjoyed this. Now, this planet will be that of Attack on Titans, so you have 3 different things going on. Fuu and Satele fight the Reapers and that part of the Galaxy, Hinata and the rest dealing with the Capitol planet and Naruto and Esdeath on the Attack on Titan planet. I have set up a poll as to what world will appear next and do not worry, just because the one choice you wanted didn't win does not mean it will never appear, no, they will just later on. Well then, I will see you all later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there! How are you doing? I am pleased to update the newest chapter to this story. Also Code Geass is in the led in the poll with the last Air bender 2nd and Korra 3rd. So keeping voting! The poll ends on the 27th! I hope you enjoy this, bye!**

"Restore all power now!" Naruto ordered as the ship was headed towards the planet.

"We are trying sir, but it will take time for power to full be restored." An officer said as the ship jerked a bit.

"This ship's caught in the planets gravity!" A Clone shouted out as the outside of the ship started to turn orange as it slowly entered the atmosphere. Turning to Esdeath, he found her surprisingly calm about the whole situation, in-fact she was grinning with excitement. Naruto sweet dropped. She had never seen a ship crash before, so it was exciting for her.

 _"She won't enjoy it after the crash."_ He thought, thinking about how many times he had crashed a ship. Safe to say, Naruto was not a good pilot. The ship started to gain more and more speed. He could hear the ship stretching.

 _"It's going to need repairs, but not critical ones. We can still get into orbit and go back once the hyper drive is fixed."_ He thought.

"General, power has been restored!" A Clone reported.

"All powers to engines, full reverse!" Naruto ordered as the ships engine were now set to full, but regardless it was too late.

"Impact in 3...2...impact!" A Clone yelled as everyone was thrown everywhere, as the ship dragged itself on the ground, leaving being a massive trench. Naruto holding his head got up. He really hated crash landings and his luck with them wasn't all that great.

"Dammit...divert power to all engines! Stop this ship!" He ordered as a few Clones and Officers got themselves up and did as they were told. The ship slowly started to come to a stop and stopped just in time to avoid toppling over another wall and town.

"Statues report?" Naruto asked and no sooner than a few minutes, an officer walked up to him with a data pad.

"Hull integrity is at 80%, shields are at 60%, we have received some damage on the lower levels, but noting major. The ships is still flyable, but I advice that we repair the lower levels. We have no deaths, but have a few wounded and some knocked out. Star fighters, vehicles and such all survived the crash thanks to them being locked in place." The Officer reported.

"Good, scan this planet and see if we can find anything resourceful and useful." Naruto ordered as the Officer saluted and went on to carry out his new orders.

"Esdeath, you ok?" Naruto asked her as she got by while holding her head.

"I never want to go through that again." She said as she rubbed her head. Naruto chuckled. Looks like she won't be looking forward to the next time they crash.

"Anyways, you want to head outside and see where we are?" He suggested. Turning to one of the officers he asked.

"Is the Vigil-class corvette damaged?" Naruto asked. Since the Super Star Destroyer was so large, Naruto had it modified to fit a small corvette for his own use. He did so by creating another hanger bay on the portside of the ship.

"No general, the corvette surprisingly was unharmed." The Officer answered. Nodding, Naruto left with Esdeath to the corvette. Walking in, both of them boarded the small corvette. The hanger doors lowered as the corvette started to float and blasted off.

"From the looks of it, it's a green planet. Maybe there is life on it?" Esdeath suggested. Naruto nodded and activated the scanner and just like that, hundreds of life forms appeared on the scanner.

"Seems like there is life..." Naruto said as he looked at the scanner while Esdeath looked outside the viewport of the ship. She noticed something and when she looked closer she was confused.

"Naruto, can you take an aerial photo of the place?" Esdeath asked and Naruto nodded and did so. What he saw was the saw thing Esdeath saw.

"What the hell are those things?" Naruto asked.

"They can't be human, they look to mindless to be humans." Esdeath said.

"That's not all; it appears that our ship almost toppled over a wall." Naruto said, pointing at the bow of the ship.

"You call that a wall?" Esdeath said. It was true, the command tower alone of the Super Star Destroyer stood at an impressive 285 meters. The wall, which seemed to be pretty long, only stood about 50 meters, hell even the hull of the ship was far taller them the wall.

"Yh, but it seems like there is also a town of some kind that the wall is protecting and more land behind it." Naruto said pointing it out.

"Then shall we land?" Esdeath said with a smirk. Naruto smirked back.

"Yes, let us do that." Naruto replied as the corvette headed towards the town center where there was space to land. As the ship landed, they could see people approach it and surround it as well.

"Looks like there is human life on this planet, which is odd finding the same species on two different planets, when there is no form of space travel to allow that." Naruto said while Esdeath nodded. It was indeed strange. The ship jerked as it finally landed. Getting up he grabbed his mask and put it one, while Esdeath grabbed a Sith robe and made their way to the ramp as it lowered. There was some steam as the ramp lowered and slowly they walked out. Naruto could see the figure surrounding his ship tense up. He spotted a small group of armed soldiers heading their way.

 _"Are those rifles and there one shot too...now there's a gun type I haven't seen in a long time."_ Naruto thought. At least Esdeath's planet had better guns, but these guys? Nope, they seemed to be wearing some strange device on their hips, with blades in their hands. The armed group of men finally approached them and boy were they scared shitless. The commander, from what he assumed, was downright almost pissing himself!

"Identify yourselves!" The commander yelled. Naruto looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Why should I identify myself to a man who didn't even introduce himself?" Naruto asked as the commander gulped. He looked at the Blue hair girl and could see her grin of bloodlust as if she was ready to go on a killing spree.

"Very well, my name is Kitts Woerman, Captain of the garrison forces and commander of the 1st Division Elite Force, now tell me who you two are or I will order your deaths!" Kitts yelled. Naruto and Esdeath looked at him before looking at each other and bursting out in laughter.

"Y-you think you can kill us? That is by far the funniest thing I have ever heard!" Naruto said much to Kitt's anger.

"But I will amuse. My name is Naruto, Dark Lord, Emperor and Supreme General of the Infinite Empire. The woman next to me is Esdeath, head of the Sith Inquisitor's, Sith Lord and General of the Infinite Empire. Are you happy now?" Naruto answered/asked.

"Non-sense, there is no way a child could be Emperor and what the hell is that thing?" Kitt's replied/asked point at Naruto's ship. Naruto narrowed his eyes and started to Force chock Kitt's as he started to float and tried to free himself from the phantom hand.

"To quote my old master 'I find your lack of fate disturbing'. I am well over 600 years old and am also immortal in a way. I could suck away your life-force and add it to my own, but I won't because you're life-force is pretty pathetic. As to what is behind me, that is my star ship and what's fell out of the sky is also my star ship." Naruto said releasing Kitt's, as he fell down and gasped for air. Backing away Kitt's got up.

"Men open fire!" Kitt's ordered and his men fired, old for all the bullets to be stopped by Esdeath using the Force.

"I can't have you damage my...lover you know?" Esdeath said with a smirk that promised pain. She let out a cold breath causing the ground before her to turn into ice, freaking the people out. She sent the bullets back to their owners, knowing out the guns from their hands. Esdeath smirked as she lead her head back a bit to allow a blade to pass right in front of her. The owner of the blade was a teenager with light ash-brown hair and about average height.

"Oh? You must be pretty brave or pretty stupid to attack Es-chan from the front." Naruto said as he watched the boy's scared face. He couldn't move. Looking down, he saw that his legs were frozen in ice. Esdeath formed an ice sword in her right hand.

"Do you think I should kill him, Naruto-kun?" Esdeath asked Naruto. Naruto just shook his head. Esdeath might have been saved, but she still had a bit of a...darker side to her.

"Stop!" They both heard as an old bald man walked into the square. Along with him was a blond hair man who stood at an impressive 6'2 and had his blond hair parted to the left side. The man next to him was a short, and had straight black hair styled. His eyes were narrow and an intimidating grey with dark circles under them. He seemed like a teenage, but Naruto and Esdeath knew better.

"Forgive this new recruit. He just got out of training." The bald man said as Naruto looked at him.

"Esdeath, release him." Naruto ordered. Esdeath nodded and released the captured teenager from the ice.

"Thank you, now then, my name is Dot Pixis. To my left is Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps and to his left is Levi Ackerman or otherwise known as Captain Levi." The bald many now named Pixis introduced himself and the two other.

"So I assume you are the Commanding officer of this town?" Naruto asked and Pixis nodded.

"I see, now then, tell me what is up with those walls? Is the job of those walls to keep those massive beings outside?" Naruto asked earning surprise looks from everyone.

"You don't know what those walls are there for?" Erwin asked with curiosity.

"Well, seeing that I and Esdeath here are not from this world, but rather we crash landed on your planet. You did notice the large ship right in front of your wall?" Naruto asked shocking them. That was a ship? What the hell is a planet?

"That can't be a ship. It's too big and it doesn't even look-" Erwin was stopped as he heard a beeping sound from Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow and pulled out his transmitter. Turing it on, the hologram of an Officer appeared.

 _"Sir, our engineers have given the ship a go ahead to launch. We can take off at anytime. However I do have to report you that we have been seen some strange humanoid creatures. We have killed quite a few of them, but more keep coming. They are not a treat as they are even shorter than the wall, they can't reach the ship. Also we were able to receive a message from General Hinata. It seems like she sent a fleet of droids to aid us."_ The Officer reported and just then everyone heard sonic booms and looked up at the sky their eyes widened. Naruto and Esdeath just smirked. It wasn't just a fleet; it was more an army consisting of 15 Munificent-class, 6 Providence-class and 4 whole Lucrehulk-class LH-310 cargo freighters.

"You are clear for takeoff, but do not join the rest of the fleet yet, stay on standby." Naruto nodded. The Officer nodded and cut the transmission. Just then the ground shook as everyone tried to hold on to something.

"Look!" Someone shouted and they all looked only to see the massive Super Star Destroyer slowly levitating higher and higher. The sheer size of it inspired fear in their hearts. This ship was not a Titan, no; it was it was a behemoth!

"Now then Commander Pixis, I believe that we were having talking about something?" Naruto asked.

"R-right, follow me so we can talk in...Private." Pixis said. Naruto nodded and turned towards Esdeath.

"Esdeath, you guard the ship." He said.

"You can count on me." She said with a smile, with that she made an ice chair and sat down on it.

"Well then, lead the way." Naruto said, following Pixis and the other two.

 **An Hour later:**

"I see, so these Titians kill only humans for no reason? And these walls...they are 100 years old? Correct?" Naruto asked as Pixis nodded.

"Bullshit." Naruto said causing everyone in the room to look at him if he was insane.

"What part of it is bullshit?" Levi asked as he leaned against the wall.

"The walls, first off, these walls are massive for your people, standing at about 50 meters. They are also long. So think about it, how could the humans, who were hunted by these Titians endlessly, build such long and tall walls without getting eaten?" Naruto asked. Everyone blinked at that. How come no one ever thought of that?

"So what you're saying is that something or some else built these walls." Erwin narrowed his eyes. Could the king know of this? He never trusted the government as they would suppress all kind of knowledge that could save humanity.

"Your smarter then you look, but yes, someone or something else did build those walls. Now then, since you have told me your story, it's time I told you mine. You see I am not of this world, hell I am not even of this galaxy. I and my friends traveled to this galaxy and it took us 600 years to reach. We were able to establish a Capitol planet for our new Empire and have began expanding. There was an intruder on my ship and in the ensuing fight, the hyper drive was damaged and that is how we got here." Naruto explained. He told them about what a Sith was and even his military might. However before they could more, a guard rushed in.

"Wall Rose has been breached!" The guard said rushing in, causing most of the people to panic.

"Calm down! Have the civilians evacuate and get the rear guard to defend the city, along with 104th trainee's squad." Pixis ordered as everyone started to dismiss themselves to carry out their orders. Erwin turned to Naruto.

"I know that you owe us nothing...but can you please help us? Your technology far surpasses anything we have seen." Erwin asked. Erwin was a realist. He didn't blindly believe in his king and he knew that humanity would fall if they could not achieve even a single victory over the Titans. He saw Naruto smirk.

"I will help, but know this. This planet will become part of my Empire and any rebellious elements will be dealt with extreme prejudice." He said getting up. Erwin would have protested the proclamation made my Naruto, but if he was honest, it was better if the planet was part of this Empire, rather than a king who cared little for his people.

"Thank you." Erwin said before he left to Command his forces. Naruto stood up and head back to his ship. As he walked slowly to the ship down the street people were wonder if he was a mad man. They were under attack and he was just walking around like nothing was happing. A group of people ran past him as the scream in fear, the reason was a Titan that was running after them, but it stopped upon looking at Naruto. The smiling Titans smile turned to that of fear as it looked down at Naruto. It could feel the dark and powerful aura Naruto gave off. Naruto kept walking as the Titan backed away in fear. The people looked at the scene with wide eyes.

"You're in my way." Naruto said. Using the Force, he lifted the Titan up as it struggled to free itself and with his mind along, Naruto started to crush the Titan into a ball. Some of the on looks cheered, while some threw up at the gruesome sight. He then threw the ball at an incoming Titans face with great force, causing the head of the said Titan to fly off. With that, he head to his ship. Esdeath would be bored to death already by now.

 **With Esdeath:**

Esdeath yawned as she sat on her chair, freezing Titans that tried to eat her.

"Pff, you mindless creatures are less of a challenge then the danger beasts." She said. It was rather easy killing the Titians. All she had to do was freeze them and then shatter the ice in thousands of pieces. Just then she saw Naruto.

"Naruto, about time you made it back." Esdeath said.

"Sorry, I didn't think it would take that long. Anyways, contact the fleet and tell to send down the droids and Clones, along with Walkers, AT-ST's, AT-PT's, AT-AT's, AT-TE and LAAT's are to be deployed as well. Also, order all Vulture droids to engage the enemy. From what I know, the Titians will only attack humans, so droids would have an easy time killing them." Naruto said. Esdeath nodded.

"What about us?" She asked as Naruto smirked.

"Well, we are going to kill Titian." Naruto said as Esdeath nodded and went inside the ship to give out the orders.

"Now then..." Naruto said, activating his 'Light Saber' and turning around to see 6 Titians.

"Let's see how well you do against a Sith." He said with a sinister smirk.

 **And done!** **I hope you all liked it and are looking forward to more! So see you later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello there! How are you all doing? Now then! First things first, the poll! As you know, the Poll ended yesterday and on number one came Avatar: the Last Airbender and 2nd place was Code Geass. That was indeed a surprise for me, because Code Geass was in the lead for quite a long time, but none the less. Avatar: The Last Airbender will be the next world, followed by Code Geass. Arpeggio of Blue Steel might come after the two. I will see what will be done after those three. Well, I hope you like this and I hope you like this chapter! Bye!**

It was over. She was going to die. Eren was dead, eaten by a Titan from what Armin reported. Now she had nothing to live for and now she waited for her death as a Titan approached her. How did it turn out like this? It was like another normal day, until that colossal Titan appeared and smashed the gates of the wall. Titians swarmed the small town and soldiers were rushed all over the place, some to defend, others to attack, Eren was one of those who was charged with the attack. From what she knew, his squad suffered massive casualties.

 _"I guess this is the end."_ She thought as the Titan extended its hand round to grab her, but the Titan was pushed back several feet's with great force, causing it to smash into a building.

"What are you doing?" She heard a distorted voice behind her. Looking back, she saw what seemed to be a man in strange armor. His face was covered up by his mask and he had a strange sword in his hand. She could see the man look into her very soul, as if trying to find the reason behind her actions.

"If you want to die then die fighting, I am sure that your comrade's death would have been in vain. Would they really want for you to just give up and get yourself killed?" The man said, as another Titan appeared behind him and tried to grab him. She was going to warn him, but just as the Titan was about to close its hand, the man disappeared and the Titan's head feel off. She saw the man standing on top of the death Titans body.

 _"How did he move so fast? I didn't even see him!"_ She thought.

"Do you not want to live for yourself, rather than others?" He asked her. Her eyes widened. Wanted to live? Was she truly even living all this time? All this time she was only living to protect Eren and maybe her comrades, but did she for once think about her own life? She was so willing to die for Eren, even though he never saw her advances. She was like a sister to him. Guess that's what she will always be to him.

"If you want to live then go down this road, it's clear of Titan's." Naruto said, pointing to a road full of dead Titans. She slowly nodded. The man turned around to leave.

"Wait! What's your name?" She asked him. The man turned around and she could almost see the smirk behind his mask.

"Should you give me your name first, but very well, my name is Naruto." He gave his name.

"My name is...Mikasa Ackerman." Mikasa said as Naruto nodded.

"Nice name, now get going. My forces will deal will deal with these Titans." Naruto said, turning around and jumped on a roof! Mikasa was pretty shocked. How the hell did he do that?! Then all of the sudden there was a shadow that blocked the sun. She thought it was a Titan, but looking up she saw a massive...thing...flying in the sky and there were more of them! Then even smaller objects flew over her at fast speed. Just what the hell was going on?

 **With Naruto:**

"Esdeath, head to the main gate, and seal if off with your ice." Naruto said over the communicator.

"Understood, come here you Titans!" He heard Esdeath over the communicator. He shook his head. At least someone was having fun. Looking over, he saw Vulture droids heading over to the wall, some landing and engaging Titans. The Titans stood no chance against the laser blasts from the droids. He was informed about the Titans regeneration, so he ordered all units to have their blasters set to full power. This would leave an injury so bad, that regeneration would be negated. A light saber was a great example of just a weapon. Looking ahead, he could see many LAAT's drop squads of Clone troopers, all of them equipped with jetpacks. Walking up to them, they noticed him and all of them got down on one knew.

"General." The Clones said, Naruto waved his hand and the Clones got up.

"What is the statue of the Titans?" Naruto asked as the Clone Commander of the unit pulled out a holographic map of the town and the walls.

"Our forces have begun to eliminate all Titans within the town, while the droids have been deployed outside the walls. They are combating the Titans, but it seems like the Titans are not attack the droids. The fighters are also providing support as well. We have yet to take any real casualties, we got some wounded and that's about it. At this rate, we will have the town secured within 3 hours." The Clone Commander reported.

"Good, you and your squad will follow me and make a bee line to the main gate. Kill all Titans on sight." Naruto ordered as the Clones nodded. Activating his saber, he jumped on the roof and started to head to the main gate, with his Clone troops using their jet backs to aid them.

 **104th Trainees Squad:**

The 104th Trainees Squad or what's left of it was surrounded. They had almost reached main building in the center of the town to resupply on gas, but before that could happened, at least 10 Titans had cut of them off and now they were out of gas.

 _"Dammit! We need to get to that building, but how? We are out of gas...I guess this is how it ends."_ Jean thought as he gave up all hope. Hell even Armin didn't know what to do. Just when they all gave up hope, they heard a strange mechanical sound, followed by the sounds of heavy footsteps.

"Look!" Someone shouted out as they all looked at the direction that the unknown had pointed at and they saw wired 6 legged machines with some kind of...cannon? There were two of them. With one being on the right side front and the second being on the left side back. Just then, the cannons on the two fired. The shot moved too fast for them to even see what happened, and then they started to fire smaller 4 mounted cannons in the front, ripping through the Titans like knife cut's through hot butter. They were awed at the firepower that those machines had. Then they heard a strange sound landing behind them. Turning around, they saw 6 people, all the same heights, and strange armor.

"You need to retreat now, we have this under control." One of the white armored men said. His armor had a bit of blue on it.

"R-right, but we are out of gas and can't move without it." Jean said. Then out of nowhere two AT-RT appeared.

"Sir, General Naruto has ordered all jet troopers to go on the offensive." One of the AT-RT users reported.

"Understood, also, can you escort them to the inner wall?" The Commander asked.

"Can do sir." The Clone answered.

"Good, listen up, these two will lead you to the inner walls, just follow after them vie the roof or the streets, and they will keep safe." The Commander said as he and the rest of the jet troopers took off, heading towards the outer wall.

"Well then, come on!" The AT-RT pilot said, heading towards the wall at walking speed.

"Hey, are you sure that this small machine will keep us safe?" Armin asked

"Pff, this baby here can out run a horse any time of the day." One of the pilots said, as the other chuckled. AT-RT was very fast and had good firepower for its speed.

"Just follow us; we will get you there safely." The other Clone pilot said. The others nodded started to follow the AT-RT. Armin however decided to gather some information and asked a question.

"So...ah...who are you?" Armin asked one of the pilots as the pilot chuckled.

"I am Speeder, though my Clone Trooper designation is CA-4538, up head is Rusher, his Clone Trooper designation is CA-4539." The Clone named Speeder replied.

"Clone, what do you mean?" Armin asked, as everyone was now interested.

"Speeder, do you keep forgetting that we are on a primitive planet? They don't even know half the things you just said." Rusher yelled from up front.

"Lay off dammit! I spent about 600 years inside a chamber, sleeping. So give me a break!" Speeder countered. Sighing, he turned to the 104th.

"Anyways, me and Rusher are Clones, well, the entire organic part of the Empires armies are Clones, other than the Generals and Sith warriors. We were all cloned from a single template. So we are all genetically identical." Speeder tried to explain as best as he could. Armin and the rest understood what he said as they were all shocked. Clones? If they could Clone humans, then they could create an army of Clones.

"But, why would they need Clones?" Jean asked.

"Well you see, back from where we come from, there was a war called the Clone Wars. They were called the Clone wars, because the Republic needed an army to combat the enemy that commanded a massive army of droids. Since the Republic was at peace for many hundreds of years, the need for an army started to decline and as such there was no army. Recruiting and training a traditional army would take too long, so the Republic raised a Clone army to fight the war. As such, the Clones became a big part of the Republic. When the Republic was replaced by the Galactic Empire, the Cloning process was stopped and cancelled by the Emperor due to a rebellion of Clones. General Naruto was the one who inducted a Clone army again since Clones are far superior soldiers due to use breed and trained for war." Speeder answered.

"Right, and yet you can't aim for shit." Rusher said from the front.

"Yet you can't even wait for the squad to move with you, there is a reason why you are name is Rusher, always rushing in first." Speeder said, as he shook his head.

"Tell you what, after we get these wet behind the ear soldiers to the inner wall, let's see who can kill the most Titans." Rusher suggested.

"You're on." Speeder said with determination.

"How can you treat this like it's a game?" One of the Trainees asked.

"Kid, we have seen much worse things than these Titans, besides, I would rather get eaten alive, rather then suffocate in the vacuum of space." Speeder answered as Rusher nodded to that.

"Space?" Armin asked. Speeder just pointed to the sky. Armin gave a confused look.

"Once you leave the atmosphere of a planet, you enter what is known as space. In space, there is no oxygen, no gravity, so you just float around and you suffocate in space since there is no oxygen out there." Rusher answered. Armin was now interested even more. He had always wanted to see the ocean that his grandpa used to talk about. Now, there was something beyond the ocean.

"A-are there worlds out there?" Armin asked.

"Yh, there are many different worlds out there and all with different kinds of geography. Back in our world there was a planet called Hoth and it was an all ice planet and a planet called Mustafar and it was a lava planet. If you can think about it, then it's bound to exist somewhere out there." rusher replied. Armin was now awed. He didn't want to see the ocean now; he wanted to see the vast world that lay beyond his own world. He wanted to see space for himself.

"So, you're from a different world?" Connie asked, wondering if that was even possible. Speeder nodded. As they neared the wall, they heard footsteps of someone running. Looking forward they saw a Titan running towards the inner walls gate.

"Well, there is my first kill." Rusher said and charged at full speed at the Titan.

"Oh now you don't" Speeder said and charged as well and like his name suggested, he passed Rusher and started firing his AT-RT blaster cannon. He aimed for ankles of the Titan and hit them, causing the Titan to fall. Using the speed of his AT-RT, he jumped on top of the fallen Titans back and made his way to the neck. Once he reached the neck, he started firing the cannon rapidly. He literally separated the Titans head with its body kill it.

"Dammit!" Rusher said as Speeder chuckled.

"And that's why they call me Speeder." Speeder said. Turning around, he spotted the tired members of the Trainees squad.

"Well, the walls right there, so our job is done." Rusher said as they were about to leave, but there transmitter started to beep. Pulling it out, Speeder activated it out.

 _"All units, the town is now clear. All units are to report by the inner wall. Jump Troopers and AT-TE are to remain near the outer wall."_ The Commander said.

"Well, it looks like we are staying here a bit longer." Speeder said, putting the transmitter away.

"I wonder how General Satele and Fuu are doing. Last I heard, they had encountered many new species, species that have space travel." Rusher said, throwing his hands behind his head.

"Yh..." Speeder said.

 **With Satele and Fuu:  
** "We will help, but on one condition." Satele said, after listen the story of Shepard. Narrowing his eyes, Shepard wondered what this condition was.

"You and all council members will surrender to us and be annexed into our Empire, refuse...well, you can fight off these 'Reapers' on your own and if you do win, the Empire will defeat you and take this world, by force." Satele said. Satele was one known to take the opportunity when it presented.

"You can't be serious! Humanity and many other species are at threat here!" Shepard shouted.

"Humanity is not under threat, as there are many more humans out there, beyond the Reapers reach. As for the rest of the species at threat here, I don't care. If they die, then it only aids the Infinite Empire as that will allow us to take the planets in this sector of the galaxy easily." Satele said.

"But the Reapers will attack you too since you are an advance people." Liara said, trying to use the Reaper threat against Satele and Fuu.

"The Reapers are no threat to us. Our ships have far more advanced weaponry. If that fails, then our super weapons will take care of the Reapers. Our fleets are far larger than all of your fleets combined. We have millions of Clones at our command and billions of droids as well. If we were to invade, you wouldn't have the manpower to combat our invasion on many different fronts." Fuu refuted. She was not going to allow a threat like the one Liara said to come to life.

"Can't we negotiate?" Garrus asked. The Reaper threat was a high priority right now, and they need every ship then could get.

"The terms are non-negotiable. You either agree or leave and fight off the Reapers yourself." Satele said. Grunt started to get annoyed. Grabbing his gun, he stepped up and tried to grab her.

"Look here girl, you will help s or-" Grunt was cut off as Satele raised her hand and started electrify him. He screamed in pain as the rest of the Normandy crew stood there shocked. They couldn't do anything as they hand many Clones with their guns trained at them. Satele stopped her ruthless assault on the Krogan.

"First of, I am not a girl, second of; do not make demands of me or my subordinates and thirdly, never touch me, only one man has the right to do that.." She stated as her eyes turned yellow for a while.

"General, we have inspected the ship and have taken any and all data."An Engineer reported to Fuu.

"Good, get that data to the R&D branch. Tell them to see if they can make superior fighters and small vessels of that caliber." Fuu ordered. While the Empire had many different fighters, they still required an ideal size small attack craft that could be stored in numbers in their vessels and could perform all types of roles, from bombing to attacking. The Normandy might be far behind in terms of firepower in contrast to the Empires starships, it did have the ideal hull for such a vessel that the Empire demanded. She would let the R&D branch come up with the new ship.

"It seems like they won't agree Satele. What shall we do?" Fuu asked. Satele closed her eyes and thought.

"If you're not going to agree, then leave." Satele said shocking the crew of Normandy and Fuu.

"But Satele, we can't just let them go! We need to either kill them or take them prisoners." Fuu protested; as the crew of Normandy boarded there ship.

"Fuu, if we take them prisoners, there collected fleets will attack us and if we kill them, they will still attack us and even though we can win. We will take some loses and I would rather avoid that. Let them fight with the Reapers and weaken themselves. During his final battle that is coming up, we will attack both the Reapers and the allied fleets as they fight with each other." Satele said.

"But what's there to say that they won't attack us now?" Fuu asked. Satele sighed. Fuu was a great fighter, but she didn't have the experience that a General should have, and that was the reason why she was assigned with Satele, to gain experience.

"Because if they attack us now, they will lose and lot of ships and they know they will lose and even if they do win somehow, there forces will be too weak to stop the Reapers. If the Reapers win, all organic life dies in this sector of the galaxy, but if we win, we only rule over them. They will choose to attack the Reapers. Letting us rule of them is a far better faith, then being killed." Satele said. Fuu thought about for a second and nodded.

"That makes sense, guess I really need to think longer-term." Fuu said as Satele giggled.

"Don't worry, you will make a fine General Fuu, after all, you are on hell of a fighter." Satele said as both of them head to the mess hall, they were hunger after this whole ordeal.

 **Well that was if for now people! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter! How are you all doing? Good? Well I hope so! I have a surprise for you in this chapter and some of you might hate it, and some of you might love it! But I hope you all enjoy this chapter! bye!**

Naruto de-activated hit Light Saber as he killed the last of the Titans. He started to head back and along the way he bumped into Esdeath.

"Esdeath, how many Titans did you kill?" Naruto asked her, as she gave him a smirk.

"46." Esdeath answered. Naruto merely smiled.

"56." Naruto answered as Esdeath sighed in annoyance. Naruto chuckled as he moved in to give her a peck on her lips. Her annoyance was now gone and replaced with happy smile. She latched onto his right arm as both of them made their way to the inner wall.

"So, what's next?" Esdeath asked him.

"Hmm, we will have to remove the government of this planet if we are to take charge, not like they can do anything about it." Naruto said as Esdeath giggled.

"What about that little project of yours?" Esdeath asked him. Naruto had a thoughtful look.

"He's coming along nicely; honestly I am surprised that he survived getting shot by Kenobi, but then again, Sidious did keep him alive in a Bacta tank, but it was his will to live that kept him going." Naruto said, talking about his project.

"Is his mind still intact?" Esdeath asked.

"Surprisingly, a little bit of his brain remained safe and unknown to Sidious, it kept healing in the Bacta tank. It would take a long time for him to be healed, but I think 600 years of healing would have grown his brain and organs that have been replaced. I think we should pay him a visit." Naruto said as Esdeath nodded. Naruto called in two gunships to pick him up and Esdeath up.

"Esdeath, you are charged with setting up a base behind the inner walls, we are going to need a proper landing area for our forces." Naruto said as Esdeath nodded and boarded one of the gunships, while Naruto boarded the other.

 **Deep inside the Executor a few Hours Later:**

Deep within the massive warship, was a large room and in the middle of it was a large Bacta tank. There were many medical droids and medical related machinery in the room. The door hissed open as Naruto walked in.

"What is the status of our subject?" Naruto asked one of the medical droid.

"My lord, we have been able to re-grow the subjects upper body and the organs, however his arms and legs we were unable too due to them already being destroyed. The subject should be waking up now." The droid said and just like that, the being in the Bacta tank woke up. His yellow eyes scanned the room and landed on Naruto and he sneered.

"Jedi..." The being said with a bit of hate, he had always hated the Jedi.

"So you're awake, good." Naruto said walking up to the Bacta tank.

"Release me you Jedi scum!" The being said, but started to cough uncontrollable, it tried to use his hand to stop the coughing, but found that his hands were cut off. Then he remembered.

 _"Kenobi, I will hunt you down!"_ He thought.

"Kenobi is dead." Naruto said, reading his thought.

"What do you mean dead?! What has happened during my absences?"He demanded. What happened? Did the CIS win the Clone Wars? Did they lose?

"First off, you have being in this Bacta tank for more the 620 years, it was a merical that you survived your fight with Kenobi. Secondly, the CIS lost the Clone Wars, but also the Republic and lastly, I am not a Jedi, I am a Sith." Naruto answered.

"What, but how did the CIS lose, when you, a Sith, is standing before me?" He asked and so Naruto began to tell the being of what happened during his absence. How the CIS lost. How the Republic lost. How Sidious used him. How Sidious came to power. He told him everything. In the end, the binging understood all.

 _"Sidious...you were the one who cause the Jedi and the Galactic Council to kill my people. It is you I should hate, but you are already dead..."_ He thought as he started to let go of his hate. Clearing his mind, he looked at the Sith before him.

"What do you want?" He asked Naruto. Naruto smirked.

"You were a brilliant General during your time in the Clone Wars and on your home planet, but the army you were given was ineffective." Naruto answered.

"What of it? You have a massive army of Clones and much better armies of droids. What do you need from me?" He asked.

"I want you to be a General once again. You have the heart of one and you are ruthless as well, but I know that you can do much more than just kill. You can do better. Why to lead an army of Clones AND droids that are far better than the ones you led? You can better than just kill mindlessly. Why not help me and my followers to create an Empire that will last for Eons to come. Help me unit this galaxy and bring peace to war torn worlds and make sure that people don't suffer the same faith as your lover and your people did when you were still...well...not like this, besides, I need Generals for my armies, good Generals." Naruto said. He saw how the being was deep in thought, before he spoke.

"Very well, but I will not stand for incompetence." He said. Naruto chuckled at that.

"Of-course...I wouldn't expect anything less from you...General Grievous." Naruto said walking out as he walked out the room, leaving the medical droids to give Grievous new arms and legs.

 **Hour's Later-Landing area:**

The landing area was filled with many transports and a base was already under construction. Esdeath was simply there as an overseer.

"General, you might want to see this." A Clone said, as he handed her a data pad. Looking over the information on the data pad, Esdeath smirked.

"You, follow me." Esdeath ordered as she got on a speeder bike, with the Clone getting on one as well and following after his General. According to the report Esdeath had just received, some boy was able to turn into a Titan and back into a human, now he was surrounded by his own commander's forces and they were ready to kill him.

"Eren Jaeger, are you or are you not an enemy of humanity?!" Commander Kitt's asked Eren, who was being defended my Armin and Mikasa. Eren couldn't remember a thing? Did he turn into a Titan? What did that mean? Was he an enemy? No! He wasn't an enemy! He wanted to kill all those Titans. Just as he was about to answer two strange machine stopped right in-front of them and no one even saw the coming due to their speed. The two users were a man in strange armor and a woman with dark robes.

"I am afraid that boy will be coming with me." Esdeath said, as the Clone pulled out his blaster and took cover behind his speeder bike. Kitt's took a step back. It was that women! She had some strange powers regarding ice and he did not want test her powers.

"Stand back! This is an affair of our own military! You have no power here!" Kitt's still went on. He feared what he couldn't understand and right now there was a human who could turn into a Titan, something he could not understand.

"Go ahead and try it. The soldier behind me has a weapon that is light years ahead of anything you can field. He has been trained in warfare before he was even born. His aim is the best, just like his bothers and his armor can deflect those bullets of yours. He is a superhuman compared to you and your men. I don't even need to fight you, he along can take your men on, so go ahead, try to attack us." Esdeath said as the Clone readied his weapon. Kitt's was going to give the order to fire, but stopped as a gunship landed right in the middle of him and his target. The doors to the gunship opened to reveal more of those white armored soldiers and a strange figure. The figure was 7'1 and had armor everywhere, even his faceplate had armor. His arms and legs were all robotic.

"General Grievous, so it seems like you have been revived." Esdeath said spoke to the once feared General. Grievous studied her. He didn't know her, but he was given information and news as to where they were at. He was indeed surprised to find that he was in a new galaxy, with people that had strange powers.

"Indeed, though I would have hoped to have been revived much quicker, but now that I have, the name Grievous shall echo throughout the galaxy! Hahah-" The good General said, before he gave out a hacking cough.

"Indeed, you even cough like your old self from what I have learned from the databanks about you." Esdeath said amusingly. Grievous snarled.

"Enough of this, we have to deal with these people first." He said, turning around. The soldiers looked into Grievous yellow eyes. He was indeed something you would see in a nightmare.

"Now the, I advice you stand down, or else you will feel my wrath." Grievous said as he reached for the 4 Light Sabers he was given.

"Why don't the three of you get in? I Grievous will take care of this." Esdeath said to Eren and his friends. Who looked a bit afraid seeing that they were asked to get in that...flying thing.

"Don't worry about it, the first rides always the worst." One of the Clones said. Nodding, they entered the gunship with the rest Clones. The gunship took off, heading back to the base. Kitt's couldn't do anything, but watch.

"Wasn't that easy now? Hahaha *cough*" Grievous said as he coughed. Kitt's by that time had enough. Grievous seeing that grabbed two of his Light Sabers, before his two arms spilt! Now he had 4 arms and had all 4 of his sabers out. Spinning the wildly as they hit the ground, causing sparks to fly off, Kitt's being the coward he is, ordered his men to fire. All guns fire on Grievous, who easily blocked all bullets thanks to his Light Sabers.

"You'll have to do better them that." Grievous said, charging forward as Kitt's soldiers moved in to attack him. One by one, Grievous easily dispatched them, brutally killing them with either his Sabers or his foots.

"I have to say, your men are more incompetence then a bunch of droids I led back in my time." Grievous taunted Kitt's as he approached him.

"No! Stay back! Stay back!" Kitt's said as he moved back. Grievous however kept moving forward and raised his Saber.

"General, I believe that you have made you point." Esdeath said, stopping Grievous from killing the poor man who pissed himself. Putting his Sabers away, he approached Esdeath.

"Now that they have been dealt with, we should head back to base and see to it that our foothold is ready with haste." Grievous said, before looking at the Clone and chuckling.

"Hard to believe that now I also command Clones. I used to kill them when I was part of the CIS, but they were better warriors then the droids I was given." Grievous said as the Clone raised an eyebrow behind his helmets.

"Indeed." Esdeath said. From what she had learned, Grievous was far worse than she was, when she was still under control by the Empire. Where she had kill hundreds, Grievous killed thousands. He was also known as the Jedi killer due to him killing Jedi's at a scale never seen before. From the lowliest of the younglings, to the highest of masters, Grievous name inspired both fear and praise from enemies and allies alike. Even after his death, people still feared his name and even others tried to copy him, one such man was an Imperial researcher by the name of Cylo-V, a humanoid male doctor who cybernetically enhanced himself into an immortal system capable of assuming another body when the previous one died. Naruto however hunted down the humanoid male doctor and killed him. Knowing that he could just take another body, Naruto hunted down all know bases of the doctor and eliminated any way for him to return.

"I guess you will be walking back to base?" Esdeath said as she boarded her speeder as the Clone boarded his own. The General nodded before Esdeath and the Clone took off, leaving Grievous.

"This world seems to be infested by these massive things called Titans and they seem to some form of intelligence. This reminds me of Kalee." Grievous said to himself, before shaking his head. No, the past should remain where it was, buried. Yet he could not help, but think that he failed his people and the one he loved. He was once Qymaen Jai Sheelal, but he gave up that name when Ronderu Lij Kummar died. Maybe he chose the wrong side to fight for? Would his late lover have approved of his actions? Was it time for him to stop his grieving? He did not know the answers to his questions, but maybe, just maybe this was his second chance? If so, then he would seize it. With those thoughts, the good General started to make his way back.

 **There! Done with this chapter! Surprised to see General Grievous? Hehehe you should be! Grievous is one of my favorite Star War character and his history is quite tragic. If you haven't read up on him, I suggest you do, even though it's not cannon according to Disney, to which I say, fuck it. It's will always be cannon for me! Well then! I will see you all later! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my fellow readers and writers alike! I present you the newest chapter for this story and I know I am a few days' late, but happy new years! Also, thank you very much Ballandiss for that message and do not worry about your English my friend, my own English isn't that great, but I do my best. I write stories for people to enjoy them and if you enjoy them, then that is all I ask. I will see you all next time! Bye!**

"Interesting, his DNA seems to have been altered by this a strand. As you can see here, this strand is not like the rest, it's completely different. Also, it seems like the strand is produced within or near the spinal cord." A medical droid said as it seemed a holograph view of Eren's DNA. Armin and Mikasa both marveled at the sight of the strange and unknown technology. It was all so new to them. Machines that moved on their own and even fought on their own, an army of Clone's and people with strange abilities. That Esdeath woman, she could use the element of Ice like it was nothing and that strange metal machine that saved them, it looked like a machine, but it also looked very different and it felt, alive.

"Is it worth it?" Grievous said, walking in with his hands behind his back.

"Well, there is nothing special other then the fact that you can turn into a Titan, but according to the data we have gathered on these Titans, they have regeneration and can only be killed by severing the brain from the rest of the body. However, according to the data on the special Titans we have collected by eye witnesses, these special Titans have different powers, they have more intelligence, which means that they are indeed human's in there Titan's forms. However they have nothing that can be a threat to our forces. These Titians were made with the mindset that technology won't advance." The droid said.

"That is impossible, the progress of technology cannot be stopped it can only be suppressed." Grievous said.

"But why would anyone do that? It would only serve to lead to keeping humanity behind." Armin said. The thought of humans themselves keeping the progress of humanity behind was a betraying thought.

"Boy, there are many reasons why they would do that. Many do it for keeping power or to control the people. People are greedy and everyone is capable of betraying others." Grievous said starting to cough. Armin was lost in his thoughts as he wondered why people would do something like that. Mikasa was thinking something else. Was that man who saved her with these people as well? The door opened again and in walked the same person that saved her.

"General, I have new orders for you." Naruto said.

"And what would those be?" Grievous asked. He wasn't going to be anyone's lap dog from now on. His loyalty would be earned.

"Simple orders General, you are given command of the droid armies on this planet and are charged with cleansing this planet of these Titan's and even those that are shape shifters that do not corporate with you." Naruto said.

"You give me a task like that and give me a droid army?" Grievous asked. He was a bit outraged by that fact.

"This droid army is far more intelligent then that you led. They are stronger and they will do as they are told and they won't fail you, they haven't failed me or the other Generals. Rest assured, you will be given the best of the best and if you need more, all you have to do is ask." Naruto said. He would give the good General the best of the best, including droids and weapons of the finest quality.

"Very well, but I will require a few droids of my own designs." Grievous stated. When he was part of the CIS, all he had were the droids he was given, but now, he was also given the Industrial capacity to request any and all kind of weapon and droids and even Clones at his command like all other Generals. He had actual power, in both political and military terms.

"Very well, it will be done." He said as he made his way out.

"What about us?" Armin asked Naruto. Naruto looked over the three. He could sense the blond boy's fears; however he could also sense a great mind behind his.

 _"He would make a great officer or even an admiral once he has had enough experience."_ Naruto thought. Looking over towards the other boy, he could feel great hate within him, but it was towards the Titans. He was simple minded and naive.

 _"He could be a good warrior and a leader, but he is single minded and sees the world as black and white. If he doesn't learn that, then he will die."_ Naruto thought. A soldier who couldn't learn was not a soldier at all. Turning his gaze over to the girl, he was a bit surprised to find that it was the same girl he saved.

 _"She is a survivor, a warrior and a fighter. She will make an excellent leader, but she lacks purpose, maybe I can change that."_ Naruto thought.

"All soldiers within these walls that belong to this human settlement are now soldiers of the Empire. You as well and you all will be sorted out and sent to positions that fits them the best. This settlement and planet is now part of the Empire. Anyone who doesn't agree to that will be executed. Make no mistake. Humanity is not going to die out. There are other planets with human life that have flourished. A few loses on this world will mean nothing to me." Naruto said coldly. He wasn't a saint nor was he a hero. The world wasn't black or white as many would thing. He might have been more than a Sith, but a saint wasn't one of them. Armin and Eren both tensed up. Mikasa however was completely calm.

"The question now is what do you three want?" Naruto asked them. Armin and Eren were not too sure what to do. However Mikasa was going over her whole life. She had lived for once person who could not even understand her own feelings. Maybe it was time for a change.

"I'll join." She said stepping forward. Armin and Eren were both shocked.

"But Mikasa, you don't even know anything about them! They could be the ones who created the Titans!" Eren said. Naruto shook his head.

"Titan's are inferior compared to my forces. I have no reason for the creation such mindless beings." Naruto said. Then he turned towards Mikasa.

"Why do you want to join?" Naruto asked.

"I want to do something more than just kill Titan's." She stated, again shocking Eren and Armin.

"Mikasa! You took an oath to defend the king and Humanity! Are you saying you're going to betray that oath?!" Eren yelled as Armin just stood back. Mikasa looked turned towards Eren and looked at him with a blank look.

"I did take that oath, but I won't be defending the king. The king who rules this settlement only sits back and watch's the slaughter of his own people. I will defend not just Humanity, but all those innocent. I will betray that oath if I have to." Mikasa answered.

"Traitor!" Eren said. The one he thought as a sister had just betrayed the cause they took an oath for, an oath to defend the king and to save Humanity!

"I am no traitor!" Mikasa yelled back. Shocking both Armin and Eren, they had never seen Mikasa that angry.

"I have not betrayed anyone, if anyone has, it's you Eren. You might have taken that oath, but all you care about is killing Titan's, you won't even allow anyone to stand in the way of your goal. You endanger more lives than save them. Remember when you lead the charge when the wall was breached? Half of the platoon was killed because all you wanted to kill were Titan's. The safety of your comrades was of no concern to you, was it?" Mikasa asked with cold eye. Eren shut his mouth. It was true. During that time, all he was thinking about was killing Titan's. He didn't even think about his comrades. The only person he did save was Armin, and that was when Armin was almost eaten.

"C-come on guys, this is no time to fight!" Armin tried to play the as the diplomat.

"No, it's time he learned that the world doesn't revolve him! People die Eren! People lose their loved ones! Hell, most people lost their families well before the Titan's broke the wall...I would know..." Mikasa said.

"I think that is enough. Mikasa was it? I will have my recruiters have you checked up. We need to know your strengths and weakness. You will be given proper training, equipment and knowledge. Judging by the results, your position will be determined." Naruto said as he looked at the other two.

"You have the choice to join my forces, however if you do not, I would advise you do not oppose my forces then. That way you won't have to die." Naruto said. He would at least give them the choice to live or die.

"Follow me." Naruto said as he made his way out, with Mikasa following him. Eren just kept thinking of what he really wanted. Armin wondered if joining this Empire would be the right choice.

 **Across the Galaxy:**

"This is outrageous! How can they stand by and watch as the world is destroyed!" Yelled Irissa, the Asari Councilor. Shepard and his crew had just returned and what they had discovered. What they had discovered was something that could chance the tide of the war against the Reapers. Before them had arrived a fleet that was far stronger than anything they the entire combined might of the alliance. The next they learned was that the fleet was crewed by Clones. They had armies of Clones and armies of droids as well, but they refused to aid them.

"Councilor Anderson, are you sure that...this fleet and army is...not a secret kept by your race?" Esheel, the Salarian Councilor asked. It was no secret that the human Councilor was not trusted by many, not after what Udina did.

"Are you suggesting that we would hide such valuable forces in the face of utter destruction?" Anderson asked, a bit angry at what the Salarian Councilor said.

"You could have, like that bastard Udina." Irissa stated with a growl.

"Councilors, please, this is no time to accuse each other. The Reapers must be stopped with or without this new force and we have a fleet combined of all races present here. With that we can defeat the Reapers. After that we can determine what to do with this new force." Quentius, the Turian Councilor, said. He was more open-minded when it came to working with other species of the galaxy.

"Councilor Quentius is right, we need to deal with the Reapers first. We cannot afford to deal with this new force. For now they posed no threat." Shepard said.

"Sir, the fleet has arrived." A guard said, announcing the arrival of the alliance fleet.

"Well then, I guess we should the Citadel ready." Anderson said, as everyone agreed. Looking over the fleet vie the holographic image of the fleet.

"So, that is that new fleet? It doesn't look that big to me." Irissa mocked.

"With all due respect, you haven't seen that fleet up close. They have ships that dwarf our largest warships. Our ships won't stand a chance against even one of these ships." Shepard said, pointing at one of the dreadnoughts.

"That ship has more firepower than half of our own fleet." Shepard said. Irissa ignored Shepard and his warning.

 **With** Satele **and Fuu:**

"So that's the so called Alliance fleet? I am not impressed." Fuu said. As she and Satele looked on at the Alliance fleet.

"Indeed, they have many Battle Cruisers, but they are as large as our own Cruisers. They have quite a few small fast attack vessels, but they are off no concern. Admiral, tell the rest of the fleet to stand-by for hyperspace. We will attack once the Reapers and the Alliance fleet start fighting amongst each other. Then we will show them the might of our Empire, we will crush them all in a single attack." Satele said darkly. The Alliance fleet was a threat. If she and Fuu began their invasion of the many worlds of this planet, then the Alliance fleet would rally against them. They would become a symbol of hope for their people, something that Empire could not allow. Eradicating the Alliance and there fleet would prevent all of that. There would be no prisoners; they were either with them, or against them. All opposition and rebellious elements would be eliminated.

 **With Hinata:**

"I see, so the revolutionary army is openly opposing us?" Hinata asked one of the Clone Commander.

"Yes General. Our spies say that the revolutionary army will begin to attack our forces." The Clone Commander said.

"Let them try. Root out these revolutionaries and wipe them out. No prisoners." Hinata ordered coldly. She might not be a Sith, but she could use the Force to some extent and was one of the best warriors out there and she would not allow the peace of their Capitol planet be ruined by a civil war.

"Yes General." The Clone Commander said as he dismissed himself. Looking around she saw the holographic map of several planets...planets with intelligent life.

"Let's see...which one to invade?" Hinata said to herself. The Empire was expanding at a rapid rate and the colonization of green planets would begin soon. Allowing for more resources to be exploited fueling the Empire, an Empire that would last till the end of time itself.

 **Well that's it for now people! I hope you like it and sorry for the late update. I will see you all next time around! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! New chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Also to the guy who said Naruto killing women and children, he's a Sith! What do you think Sith do? What about the time when Alderaan was destroyed? Billions died! All innocent men, women and children! Naruto's slaughter only amounted to thousands, while Alderaan's was far worse. Sith's are craft and they take what they want and kill the rest. What did you expect from a Sith? So with that, I hope you all enjoy this! Bye!**

"Are you sure that they won't find us?" A man spoke with his comrades in a dark room.

"Don't worry, there is no way they can find us, this base in located deep inside a mountain." His comrade answered, however just as the next question was about to be asked, their so called base shook as pieces of rock and dirt fell on them.

"I thought you said they wouldn't be able to find us!" A man spoke up.

"They shouldn't have! This place is secret and only known to a few." Someone said.

"They we have been sold out, a traitor within our ranks." Another man spoke. They heard running in the hull way out side.

"The Empire is attacking! We need to evacuate no-" The man was silenced as a red laser bolt hit him right in the chest. Seeing this, everyone made a run for it.

"Halt! I the name of the Empire surrender and face your charges!" A Clone said as he aimed his rifle at the retreating enemy.

"There not stopping, kill them all." A Clone Officer said as the Clones started to fire at the backs of the retreating enemy.

"Clear out this base, leave no one alive." The Officer said as the Clones nodded and started to search every room. Turning around the Office felt some tug his leg. Looking down he saw an injured member of the revolutionary army.

"H-help...please..." The wounded man said. The Officer is response pulled out his blaster and shot the man, killing him.

"Nothing personal, just following orders." The clone Officer said as he sheathed his blaster and walking way to give his report.

 **With Hinata:**

"So the, there was a base there?" Hinata asked a Clone Officer.

"Yes general, our spy's information checked out and we have just taken a major strong hold of the revolutionary army." The Officer said.

"Good, your next orders will be dispatched later. You are dismissed." Hinata said as the Clone Officer saluted and walked out.

"I see that you didn't betray us." Hinata said, as a women walked in her view from the shadows. She had a robe, with the hood pulled up.

"Why would I betray you? I want to join the Empires forces?" The women said.

"Who knows, you might have been a double agent and giving us false information, but I guess I was wrong." Hinata said, as the women nodded. Leaning back, Hinata put a hand on her chin.

"So, what was your name again?" Hinata asked.

"Sheele..." The women said, pulling her hood down to reveling her purple hair and eyes.

 **Night raid:**

"I can't believe it, first Akame now Sheele?" Leon said in outrage. Akame was the first one to leave and now Sheele had betrayed them by giving the Empire the location of the revolutionary army's secret bases.

"This attack carried out by the Empire was done so because the revolutionary army was about to launch an attack. As long as we do not oppose the Empire, they won't come after us." Najenda said as she leaned back in her chair.

"So you want us to just abandon the revolutionaries?" Leon asked a look of betrayal on her face.

"No, I am merely saying that we should stand down for now. We do not have the manpower or the firepower to oppose the Empire. We need to tell the revolutionary army to stand down, if they oppose the Empire or else they will drag us down with us. We need to cut our losses." Najenda explained.

"But that's the same as betraying them! We must stand against the Empire!" Tatsumi yelled.

"Think about what you're saying. If we were to fight the Empire right now, the people of this world would call us extremists and terrorist, trying to destroy the peace. Ever since the Infinite Empire has come to power, they have worked rapidly to fix the economical and social state of this world. The people are happy and content under the rule of the Infinite Empire. We have no reason to fight them or else the people will turn on us, people we wanted to free before." Najenda said the truth. There was no point in fighting a power that hadn't done anything wrong.

"Then what's the point in even having Night Raid? Or even the revolutionary army! Don't tell me that all our work was wasted!" Leon said as she left the room in outrage. Najenda sighed; things were getting out of hand. The revolutionary army was starting to fall apart, and even her own little group was falling apart with the betrayal of Sheele. Leaning back, she closed her eyes.

 _"What am I going to do?"_ She thought. Everything had changed so rapidly.

 **Satele and Fuu:**

"Order all ships to jump to hyperspace, it's time we eliminated them all." Fuu ordered as the Officer nodded and carried out his order.

"It seems like everything is all set?" Satele said, as she walked in.

"Yes, our fleet is ready and our probe droids have transmitted all the gathered data. The Reapers and the Alliance have engaged. Also, these Reapers have very power beams as their primary weapons. The shields of our ships will hold since the power out-put of those beams is not great, by our standards that is, but even then our ships own armor will stand." Fuu said. Satele knew what she meant. A vast majority of the military vessels in the Empire had armor made from Phrik, it was a nearly indestructible metallic compound, in-fact, when the Death Star blew up the planet of Alderaan, a vessel made of Phrik was on the surface of the planet and it was found intact, even after the planet being destroyed by the Death Star. If something could survive taking a hit from the Death Star, then it would surly stand up against almost anything. Smaller vessels like transports, shuttles and such were made from Durasteel.

"Indeed, it's time we put these ships to good use. They haven't seen combat since 600 years, hell I am still surprised that they held together for that long, I guess Phrik is no joke." Fuu said.

"Then again, these ship designs were made by the Sith and if there is one thing I know about Sith, they build things to last." Satele said. Fuu nodded in agreement. She had learned about the Sith and they indeed built things to last.

"All ships jumping to hyperspace." The Officer called out as the entire fleet entered hyperspace.

"When we drop out of hyperspace, I want all bombers and fighters to launch. Frigate's and Corvette's are to engage the enemy at close range, Cruisers are to assist the Battle Cruisers at long range and Dreadnought's are to lead each battle group. You have your orders after that." Satele said over the hologram as all ships were preparing to launch the attack.

"We are exiting hyperspace!" An Officer reported and just like that, all the ships exited out of hyperspace.

"Launch all fighters and bombers!" Satele ordered.

"Launch all fighters and bombers!" The Admiral repeated her orders to all other vessels. The old Imperial fighters and bombers were decommissioned and in-turn, old Republic fighters and bombers were brought in as they were far more effective the n the weak and cheap TIE fighters. The Republic's old fighters and bombers were updated and upgraded; even old abandoned blueprints were recovered and are now in use.

"This is red leader standing up (Sorry, but I just couldn't help myself, Hehe)." The lead pilot of an attack group said. All of the pilots were eager to see action and along with them were even more droid fighters going them in on the fight.

"Understood, you may begin your attack." The Admiral said as he gave the go for the attack.

 **Normandy:**

"Ah...Commander...we have multiple ships...exiting out of...I don't know what they are exiting out of!" Joker said as he called Shepard up.

"I think I know who those ships belong too..." Shepard said just as the ships appeared.

"The Empire, what the hell are they doing here?" Joker asked.

"We got another problem..." A radar operator said as he pulled up a large screen. The screen showed lots and lots of red dots...

"That's a lot of fighters..." Joker said as everyone's jaws dropped. How the hell was it possible for anyone to field so many attack crafts?

"Enemy vessels are coming closer and closer, they don't look friendly, and also, some of the Reapers are breaking formation and heading for those ships." Joker said as they all watched as a few Reapers.

 **With the Fleet:**

"General, we have Reapers heading our way." The Admiral stated.

"Order our bombers to engage them; if our intelligence is ready, then the Reapers have only one weapon. Use our Ion cannon's to bring down any shield's they might have our bombers engage them. Have our ships engage them as well, do not let them get close." Satele ordered. While there ships might be made out of strong element, it was only used in the more vital areas of the ship.

"You heard her men, fire those Ion cannons!" The Admiral ordered as the ships aimed there Ion cannon as they let lose a barrage of Ion blasts at the Reapers, who started to slow down by the loose of power.

"All units engage." A bomber squadron leader stated.

"Let's teach those tin cans how to really fight!" Another pilot said as his comrades cheered. The Reapers already began to suffer as the Empires ship started to let lose a barrage of red turbolaser, bringing down a few Reapers, with the bombers coming in. This wasn't anything the Reapers have ever encountered. They had never fought a race that could fight back and win. The only ones that even got close were wiped-out thousands of years ago, but now...they were losing. They felt something they haven't felt for a long time...fear.

"The Reapers are falling back, orders?" The Admiral asked.

"Push past them and start engaging the rest of the enemies, wipe them out...all of them." Satele said.

"Also, where the hell is Fuu?" Satele asked.

"Ah...it seems like General Fuu has joined the battle, in her star fighter." The Admiral said as Satele sighed and pressed a button on her armguard.

"Fuu, why are you fighting out there?" She asked her.

 _"Ah come on, let me have some fun!"_ Fuu responded as she blasted away at a ship that tried to return fire, but was simply too slow for that.

"Fuu, you are a General and I know that leading from the front is a great example for a leader, you need to stay here and issue out commands. The fleet is too big for a single General to lead." Satele said.

 _"We have ship Captain's and Admirals for that!"_ Fuu responded as she dodged fire from some Alliance fighters.

"Fine, do what you want, I'll handle the rest." Satele said, cutting the transmission.

"Are you sure that's wise?" The Admiral asked.

"It's fine, she did have a point. Our Ship Captain and Admiral do need experience in leading. Let her have her fun." Satele said as she returned her attention back to the battle ahead. The Reapers had abandoned their assault on the Empires ships, while her forces pressed the attack.

 **With Naruto:**

"The King has been removed; however some nobles have rebelled, along with a vast majority of their forces, save the Survey Corps and the Garrison. The Military police is where the majority of the rebellious elements have originated from." Esdeath said, reading off the data pad.

"I see. Grievous has been doing well with the extermination of the Titans outside the wall. He has been making good progress and is nearing the outer wall. Once he has taken the wall, we will start to establish settlements and from there, we will begin eliminating these Titans from this planet. As for the rebellion, I will leave that to you." Naruto said as Esdeath smirked.

"Oh? And tell me why are you placing me to do that?" She asked him, even though she knew why he chose her.

"Well my dear, you are far more effective at putting down rebellions." Naruto said with smirk as he got up and kissed her.

"Very well, I will leave as soon as possible." Esdeath said, as she turned around and left while adding swaying her hips as she left. Naruto just chuckled at her action. Esdeath was just as beautiful as she was deadly. Pressing a button, he pulled up a report from the Capitol.

"So, there has been an insurrection, but I see that Hinata has put it down. A few broken remnants remain, but I have confidence in her." Naruto said to himself. Hinata was not the shy girl he knew when they were kids. She was trained by two of the most infamous assassins and her training was just as brutal as his and Satele's. She was tough as a Mandalorian and ruthless as a Sith and would give no quarter to her enemies, like any Sith would. Pressing another button, the map of the known galaxy appeared.

 _"Looks like it's time I expand my Empire. With Satele and Fuu taking care of things at their part and Hinata further solidifying our rule at the Capitol planet, we will have include many systems and have enough resources to last for light years to come. With that, we will be able to build Star Ships without the need of the Star Forge and after that, the Empire will be expanded further more until this whole galaxy has been brought under my rule."_ He thought. He would be named Emperor soon, once the Empire was expanded to a likable level. Wars would be waged, blood would be spilled and worlds would be conquered.

 _"All in due time."_ He thought darkly. Nothing would stop him and conquest.

 **There! All done! I hope you all like it. Also since school is back up, I won't have much time to write the stories and college is almost upon me. I hope you all like it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**How are all of you doing? I hope fine! I here have a new chapter for you guys! I don't know if it's going to be bad or good, but I hope you all like it and I might get some hate from this chapter, I don't know! Just review or something, I'll see you all later!**

"We are taking heavy fire!" A Clone Officer said as the bridge shook, sparks flying ever where.

"Rout all power to the forward shields!"The Captain barked out orders.

"Too late!" A Lieutenant said as everyone ran from the bridge as it was hit by a blast of enemy fire. The Ship shook for the last time as explosions started to rip throughout the ship.

"The escape pods!" A Clone shouted out as he and his brothers ran for the pods, but where thrown back as the entire section of the ship was destroyed. At that point the Star Destroyer's core was breached as the bow of the ship broke off from the mid-section and with that, the ship blew up in a ball of fire.

 **With Naruto:**

"So, we lost a Star Destroyer? How was it destroyed and where was it last reported?" Naruto asked the Officer with narrowed eyes. The Officer was sweating by his Generals gaze.

"W-well, they were reported in the Eastern section of the Galaxy, the outer mid-rim of it that is." The Officer said as he pulled up a map of the last known location of this ship. Naruto studied the map.

"Stay out that system for now. We will deal with this threat late. For now, we have better things to do." Naruto said turning around and getting up to see through the window of his star ship. He could see Clones and Battle Droids alike marching out there transport ship. A few weeks ago, a new planet was found with human life and an energy force that reminded him of Chakra. He had found out that his Chakra, while there, was just an energy pool for his Midichlorian's to feast on and grow. It was actually better that he didn't have the nine tails Chakra like his brother had, because it would have been too poisonous for his Midichlorian's. His mastery of the Forces was unmatched by all. He could crush Star Ships with the Force and even collapse Stars on themselves. Even the Sith Lords of the old would marvel at the power he commanded.

Anyways, he had found this planet and found it in a state of war, a war that they were losing against a single Nation, a Nation that was ahead in terms of technology. His spies have informed him of current state of the war. Apparently there was something called, the Avatar and he was a boy. He was apparently the one who would bring balance. He chuckled at that. It sounded like that the boy was the Chosen one, but the boy abandoned his duties and ran. This made people gave up hope in him and as such they were defeated. They feared this Fire Nation, which toppled over many. He could use that fear and there defeated hope into accepting his rule. He would have to be careful, because these people had the ability to bend elements. He would lose many soldiers if he wasn't careful; he had already lost 50 men to only 6 of these benders. Some of these benders could be turned to his cause, but most, would not. As one side they would fight for their independence and on the other their pride would get in there way.

 _"And I can't just destroy this planet. It has massive reserves of a strange element. A name wasn't give to it, but it was a strong, very strong. It can be used to make better small assault crafts and ships. We have limited Phrik since it is a rare element that is only found in our home galaxy. We only have what we brought."_ He though. Phrik might be very strong, but it had some weakness. He also needed as many people as he could in his Empire; after all, droids weren't the best thing for building ships. He didn't want to rule an Empire full of machines; he wanted an Empire filled with people.

"Have the base built around this location." Naruto said. He only brought a few thousand troops as it didn't make sense to send down a whole fleet to take over this Planet. He also didn't want to cause too much destruction as it would cause the people to fear him and his rule and that fear could breed hope, something he couldn't allow. He himself was here to take this planet.

Turing around, he started to head out and to the hanger bay. First thing first, eliminate the Fire Lord. Reaching the hanger, he spotted his shuttle there, ready for him, along with a few Clone troopers. Walking up to the shuttle, the Clones saluted as he walked inside the shuttle, with the Clones following him.

 **With Esdeath:**

"P-please! We surrender! Just let us live!" A Soldier said as he begged on his knees as the bodies of his comrades laid before him, frozen. Esdeath stood there, with a savage smirk. She had crushed the rebellion with ease and with ease as well.

"Oh? You want to live? Did you not chose to take up arms against' the Empire?" Esdeath asked, as ice started to make its way up the man's body.

"P-Please!" The Soldier begged again. Esdeath merely laughed.

"Hmmm, let me think about it...no..." Esdeath said, as Ice covered the man's body, freezing him and then shattering into many pieces. Turning around, she started to head back, behind her; you could see an entire section of the town was...frozen under a glacier of ice. She had frozen much of the rebellion in the down.

"I wonder how Grievous is doing..." She asked herself, before her thoughts went to Naruto and her. She giggled like a pervert.

"You think she's ok?" A Clone asked that was following her.

"Don't worry about it; she's not the only one who does that..." His comrade said with a sigh.

 **With Grievous:**

"General, we have eliminated all Titan's in the area." A Battle Droid said as it reported to the good General.

"Good, good, now we must push for the wall and take a hold of it. Once that is taken, we can start establishing settlements. Send report to General Naruto about our advancements." The General said as he started to cough.

"Ah...General are you ok?" The Droid asked. The General growled and mumbled under his breath.

"Just send that report!" Grievous said, scaring the droid.

"Roger, Roger!" The droid said, as it ran away. He chuckled at that. These droids might be better, but they were still hilarious as ever. Naruto had been true when he said that he would give him anything he needed and he did get what he wanted. He was not restricted in anyway.

 **With Naruto:**

The people murmured and whispered to one another and they looked up into the sky, seeing a flying object. It was strange. It was gray in color and it seemed metallic and was powered by a blue light that seemed to appear from its back. They followed their gaze at it as the strange object descended towards the royal palace of the Fire Lord. The strange object landed and strange men wearing white armor rushed out and lined up. Just then, a man wearing even stranger armor and mask walked out the strange object. They saw Fire Nation soldiers rush out and surround the unknown.

"Halt! You will surrender or die!" A Fire Bender said as he stood ready to attack. Naruto just chuckled.

"Surrender to you? Ha! Why would I surrender when I hold all the cards? And die? Like the likes of you can kill me." Naruto mocked the Benders. The Bender in response sent a blast of fire at him, however something remarkable happened. The Ball of fire was completely stopped and was floating in mid air.

"How did you-" The attacking Bender tried to ask, but instead he started to choke and began floating in the air. He tried to free himself from the unseen force, but it was of no use and with a snap, his neck was broken and he fell to the ground, dead. The other soldiers watched, fear in their eyes. They could now see the building dark aura around the unknown man. This man...he was dangerous.

"Now then...I suggest you surrender, before you all are...relived of your duties." Naruto said darkly, but the Fire Benders did not comply. They all let lose barrages of Fire Balls and all kinds of attacks, but all were stopped.

"I guess surrender was too hard to a choice...die." Naruto said as he threw back the Fire based attacks, while using the Force to make the attacks more powerful. The Fire Benders tried to stop the attacks, but it was useless. The Force made the attacks more powerful and as such they were all burned. The people gasped as they watched the royal guards of the palace being killed like they were nothing. The man started to head to the palace as the armored white men followed after him.

"Hal-" A few Fire Benders tried to stop him, but all started to float as he walked passed them and with a snap that echoed through the halls. Reaching to the door of the Fire Lords room, he used the Force and blasted it open. There before him sat the Fire Lord at his throne.

"Who dares march into my palace and throne room?" The Fire Lord asked, clearly displeased.

"I dare!" Naruto said as he stood across the man.

"How dare you?!" The Fire Lord yelled.

"I dare because I am Emperor, Ruler of the Infinite Empire and General of many armies! Compared to me, you are nothing more than wannabe ruler." Naruto said, as he extended out his hands and unleashed his lighting attack at the Fire Lord. Shocked at how easily the boy had unleashed at him, but he then tried to deflect the Lighting at the boy, but something was wrong. This lighting...it was different. It wasn't achieved by using one's inner energy, but it was something completely different and as a result he ended up being shocked, very shocked.

"Fool, you cannot Bend my lighting, there is nothing you can do against me!" Naruto said. He might have sounded arrogant, but he knew that no one could match him in power. The Fire Lord screamed in pain as he was assaulted by lighting. The lighting finally stopped as he tried to stand.

"W-what do you want?" He asked him.

"I want you to step down and put your Nation under my rule...for good." Naruto asked, with a smile and closed eyes. To anyone it was an innocent face, but to those who knew him better, it was not.

"N-never..." The Fire Lord said as he finally got up, but soon he heard a hissing sound and a strange sword rammed though his gut. He looked down, blood started to leak out of his mouth as he started to fall, but found himself caught by Naruto. Naruto leaned down to his ears.

"Then you are relieved of your duties as Fire Lord." Naruto whispered as he deactivated his Light Saber and let the body of the Fire Nation fall to the floor. The Fire in the throne room died down with the lack of Fire Lord keeping it going.

"Sweep though this palace, find all Fire Benders and eliminate them. Find all political enemies and eliminate them. Find all those who oppose us...and eliminate them...all of them." Naruto ordered to his Clone Troopers who stood at attention and carried other their orders as more ships landed and Clones rushed out, all of them securing the palace grounds. The man Fire Nation soldiers tried to stop the Clones, however the number of Clones outnumbered them 10 to 1 and as such they were overrunned and easily killed. In a matter of few minutes, the entire palace was under his control.

"Citizens of the Fire Nation, you are all now citizens of the Empire!" Naruto said, as his voice echoed throughout the Capitol of the Fire Nation. The people in the Capitol looked around to find the voice, but found that they couldn't. What was this Empire?

"Your Fire Lord has been disposed of and is now under my leadership. From here on out, the Fire Nation is dead! What exists is a state of the Empire! An Empire far greater than your little Nation! You will either submit to my rule or you will die as traitors of the Empire!" His voice echoed throughout the Capitol as people started to mummer again and some even starting to fear and a few starting to already have their mind set on rebelling, most of them being benders, but just then, a shadow covered the sun, looking up, their eyes were wide as dinner plates and jaws on the ground. It was like nothing they had ever seen! It was a massive flying object, so big, that it blocked the sun and prevented any sunlight to fall on the Capitol. Above them was a Star Destroyer, not that they knew what it was.

Naruto just smirked. He knew that this show of power would silence any would be rebels, but even he knew that blood would be spilled, it already had been.

 **So, that's it for now, I hope you enjoy this. It might be a jump from world to world, but then again, that's what's going to happen. So, with this, I bid you farewell! I will see you all later! Bye!**


End file.
